Until you love me
by winter rose12
Summary: One night on her way home, Angelina gets abducted. Her captor is much more dangerous than he seems and claims she is his mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I am not giving up my other story, I am just putting it on hold, until I think how to continue it. And idea for another came, and if you want, tell me what do you think. I apologize if the first chapter is not so good, the second will be better.**

 _ **Angelina's POV**_

I used to believe in fairytale love when I was a child. I used to believe that someday a prince will show up and sweep me off my feet. The prince, handsome, strong, willing to take care of me, be the love of my life. Everything sweet and perfect. What a nice dream, right? But, sadly, the man meant for me, turned out not to be a fairytale prince, but something much darker.

 _ **# # #**_

Let's start from the beginning. My name is Angelina Davenport, and I recently turned 25 years old, a very good age. I still couldn't believe how quickly the time passed since I graduated school, and now I was very close to be a 30-year old woman.

I still remembered it like it was yesterday when I got my diploma, and took pictures with my classmates. We have been so happy to graduate, and so excited to enter life and just find our place. I had so many dreams, so much hopes of a better life. I had cried so much while I hugged my best friends, and promised to keep in touch and see each other. How happy I was when I got into a university, and that meant a brighter future for me. Journalism, my dream as a child. I spent countless hours in the library, writing essays, studying. I worked as a waitress, so I could pay the rent and have money for going out. And all those years of hard work paid well. I graduated with excellent grades and even found myself an internship at one woman magazine, _**Prestige**_. How nervous I was when I met the editor, a red-haired, Clara Jacobs, who was very popular. How hard I tried and how she had hired me , because she saw potential in me. And I did my best to fit in. The salary was good, and I managed to find a better apartment to rent, also bought a car. Things were turning out great.

 _ **# # #**_

As for love, well, things weren't so bright and exciting. It saddened me to know that for now, I haven't found the love with capital L. I haven't found that unique man, which destiny had prepared for me. I wasn't even sure such things even existed. Even if I never admit it, I was beginning to lose faith of finding that one special person that will melt my heart.

I wasn't an unattractive woman, and I was often told that I was charming and pretty. My hair was brown and curly, and I liked it. As a child I used to wear it longer, but now I preferred it about my shoulder length. My eyes were green , I wasn't too tall. I began going to the gym once a week to keep my body fit, and also it was relaxing me. I didn't put on much makeup, just a little lipstick and eye shadow. I was just a normal looking young woman in her mid-twenties, who as everyone, wanted love. But so far, I didn't have much luck, despite the fact that I was asked out a lot. People would thought that every woman called beautiful a lot , was very lucky in the love field, but sadly I wasn't.

I had, if I could call them serious, three boyfriend. Lot women have plenty more for my age, I knew that. Some of my friends had tons of boyfriends, while I struggled to find even one, that would be right for me. Maybe I was picky, maybe some guys that have asked me out, just didn't attract my attention. Oh, I have been on a few dates with different men, but I had a relationships with only three. The others just didn't seem right, and either me or them said goodbye first. So, my boyfriends. Well, I have been in love with all three of them, but I haven't felt that Big love. Yes, they loved me, but something always didn't work out. One was a workaholic, who barely made time for me, and we mutually broke up. The second was just confused and wasn't sure what he wanted, and after so much fights, I broke up with him. The third one had an affair with one of his coworkers, and I have seen them together in one restaurant. And he had been so kind to me, so sweet, but maybe his love was inconsistent. I have cried a lot, thrown their gifts, pictures. I have been so heartbroken, and I admit, I had gone plenty times drunk, because of my sadness and choice of men. In the beginning, they were so good, but after time, we just didn't match.

I have told myself that maybe I should change something in my way of thinking. I was a pretty woman, well educated, had a nice job, and still no luck with men. And I have reached 25 years, an age when some of my former classmates were already married and with a child. It saddened me to see the next bridal picture in Facebook, or of a cute baby. It saddened me to be invited to another wedding, or some colleague at work to get engaged. While I didn't have a boyfriend for almost a year and a half. I went on a few dates , but I still didn't feel that spark. My love life was a complete disaster, and sometimes I wished I wasn't single. I just needed someone to spend the holidays with, to have breakfast with and to cuddle in the bed. I just needed to believe in love again.

My mother often told me that I should find someone, that she wanted grandchildren, and I just needed to have someone to love me and be my support. That all my cousins were married, and she wanted that happiness for me too. Well, I wanted to be happy, but as I often told her, my man hasn't showed up yet. If only I knew that I would meet him soon and he will be a lot different that I had hoped.

 _ **# # #**_

'' Come on, take one.''- Samantha, one tall blonde said as she handed me the bowl. I smiled as I picked one piece of paper and squeezed it in my palm. I turned around and after unfolding it, I read on it _ **Jessica**_. The person I was going to give a Christmas present to this year. I adored this game, and I was glad that here, at the magazine, the editor Clara Jacobs, wasn't against it. Quite the opposite, Clara, helped decorated the offices herself, and organized a Christmas party next Friday. I could honestly say that she was the best boss I had ever had, she taught me so much about writing and she believed in me when no one else did. I was lucky to finally find a job and a boss that were good for me. I smiled as the rest of my coworkers took out a name from the bowl. I adored this Secret Santa, and it was a wonderful way to bring us closer. I just loved that time of the year. Christmas and New year. All the holiday joy in the air, the feeling I have gone back in time when I was a kid and rushed to see my presents underneath the Christmas tree. How I had wished to see Santa Claus. How even now these holidays were my favorite time of the year. Yes, I knew that there was no Santa, but still the pure joy, the mystery, were in the air.

There was just something about winter and Christmas, I thought as I left the office. I said goodbye to Samantha, Jane, and promised to call them later. I had intended to go shopping , I was out of food, besides I could look for presents for my family and friends. I put my gloves on, wrapped the scarf around my neck, and with a smile walked down the snow covered sidewalk. There were Christmas decorations everywhere, and the lights were magnificent. The big Christmas tree was truly amazing, also the trees. Everything looked out of a fairytale, snow and twinkling lights. The holiday spirit was in the air, everyone were smiling more it seemed, and it made me happy too. It wasn't cold or icy, just lots of snow and a soft weather.

I lost track of the time I had spent shopping. I had two bags of food, but still no presents. I had seen some very nice blouses for my mother, and a watches for my father, but still couldn't decide. I had so many ideas what to get for everyone, that I was confused. I guess, I had to look tomorrow again. It got dark, and I realized I had spent more time just wandering around town that I had intended. I had ate a slice of pizza at my favorite pizzeria, so I wasn't hungry. But still I was tired and it got a bit cold. So I went to the nearest bus stop and took the next bus to my apartment. My car had picked up just the time to get broken, and I was going to take it back from the auto service the next week. It was nice to have a car, but it took a lot of a care too.

I took off the bus, carefully not to drop my bags. I managed to put on my gloves and I began heading towards my place. The only problem with taking the bus, was that the bus stop was very far from my apartment. And especially when it was dark, and it was kind of scary. The neighborhood wasn't hostile, it was a quiet one, and I liked it. And my place wasn't very expensive, a normal price. But still sometimes at night it was a little troubling to walk around on foot. A normal fear for women.

I just reached the left turn, when I heard a car approaching close behind me, a red one, a very fine model. My heart skipped a beat, even though I knew it was stupid. People lived here, and besides anyone could drive through these streets. But still, something made me quicken my pace. Some unexplained fear. I took the left turn and continued walking. The car was still there, I had hoped it would pass me, but it seemed it had slowed down. I laughed in my mind, telling myself that I shouldn't be so easily scared, it was childish. Probably the driver lived at one of these buildings and now was trying to park his car. Nothing scary. I had just a big imagination, and I was tired. All I needed was a warm bath, and to cuddle in bed. I crossed the street and headed into the area , which my building was, there were at least ten. I hated sometimes how the bus stop was so far away, and I prayed that my car would get fixed sooner. Turning around, probably to calm myself, I wanted to see if the car was still there. It was , the same red one, with the same number. Probably some neighbor, I tried to calm my irrational fear. But something made me uneasy, like the driver was dangerous and at the same time familiar.

'' Get a grip, Angelina.''- I muttered under my breath, and I continued walking. But the car stopped close behind me, and my heart jumped as the door opened. I tried to tell myself that I was just imagining things, and I was tired, it was a long day. I quickened my pace, but someone grabbed me from the behind and pressed me against his chest. I dropped my bags, and I would have screamed if the stranger hadn't covered my mouth.

'' I have been waiting for so long to have you, darling.''- The man purred in my ear, and his hot breath made me freeze. –'' So very long.''- He chuckled and I struggled to break free. I managed to step on his foot, and he released me. I wasn't able to made even a few steps before the stranger grabbed my arm and pulled me closer again, this time facing him. My attacker held me in a very tight hold, and all my struggles were effortless. I kicked him, but he didn't let me go.-'' Please, just stay calm.''- He whispered as his brown eyes were glued to mine. The man was taller than me, and his height was intimidating. I had always liked taller men, but this one had something different about him. Something predatory and scary.

'' If it is money that you want, I will give you everything I have.''- I tried not to stare him much. My attacker had black medium-length, straight hair, and was dressed in a leather jacket. –'' Please, don't hurt me.''- I pleaded with tears in my eyes. Please, let this be about money! I didn't dare to think what his other motives might be.

'' Money won't do me any good.''- The man smiled as he lifted a hand and wiped one tear of my cheek.-'' I just want you, Lina.'' – I froze. I might have stared at him for ages, but really it was just a few seconds. How the hell did this guy knew my name?! I swear I have never seen him before in my life! I kicked him in the leg with all the force I could find in me, and finally he let me go. Turning around I began to run, completely forgetting about my groceries.

'' Don't be like this, my dear.''- The stranger said after me, but I didn't stop. Foolishly I tripped, and I would have fallen down, if strong arms hadn't caught me. My eyes widened as I saw a syringe in his hand.-'' Calm down, Angelina, dear.''- I tried to bite the hand, that covered my mouth, but I felt something pierce my neck. A little sting, and with horror I realized that guy had injected me with something. I struggled more, but he turned me around so I faced him again. I tried to kick him, but he just held me in a this twisted hug for some minutes. I tried to yell, but he covered my mouth again. –'' If you promise not to scream, I will remove my hand.''- I nodded, tears in my eyes.

'' What did you gave me?''- My legs began to shake, and I couldn't move them. My head was starting to get dizzy, and I had troubles seeing clear. I lifted my fist to punch my attacker, but he just took my hand and kissed it.

'' Something to help you sleep, Lina.''- He smiled almost lovingly, and it crept me out. I was about to ask from where he knew me and what did he want, when the stranger just picked me up in his arms and began to walk to his car. I buried my head in his neck and soon the darkness overtook me.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Christian's POV**_

I have lived on this earth for 400 years, and still I found mortals fascinating. They were fun to play with, fun to feed from, just fun to be around. Fun when they beg for mercy or pray to God to save them from me, and the others of my kind. How I loved my preys begging! It made being a vampire a lot more interesting. A deadly predator, who lived from blood , and who could take down any human. Yes, I adored being a vampire, and for 400 years it never got bored. I had seen so many things, and still it was fascinating. I wouldn't exchange my way of life for anything in the world.

My maker, Adam, had told me after he turned me, that for our kind, there was one special love. I had laughed in his face, saying that was just fairytales. Mates?! What a joke! That some woman will be right for me, for my nature, and my soul and the beast in me will recognize her. Her blood will make me hungry, and protective. That when I find her, I wouldn't want another . A vampire is destined to be with his mate for all eternity and being with another would cause him pain. That it can drive him insane if he doesn't have his mate when he finds her. I had laughed so hard and the centuries had convinced me that mates didn't exist, and I was better off without one anyway. I had every woman I desired, without tying myself to just one. I was absolutely fine without that so called mate.

Until fate laughed at me this time. It happened three months ago. I remembered entering a store, looking for an alcohol to buy. I suppressed a groan, as the most wonderful scent reached me. Sweet caramel, that seemed to melt on my tongue, as I swallowed. Perfume of cherry blossoms, mixed with this sweet scent. It was madly delicious, and I followed the scent to the most loveliest woman I had laid my eyes on. Curly brown hair, cute face, emerald green eyes, just perfection. My fangs ached to taste her, and my arms longed to hold her. And I couldn't stay away. Like a complete masochist I had followed her out and to one tall building where she seemed to worked. I compelled the security, that had greeted her, to tell me her name and where she worked. My lovely angel worked in one woman magazine, _**Prestige**_ , and her name was Angelina Davenport. No, I didn't like her surname, Angelina Morgan sounded way better to me. Like something mine. I had met the young woman just an hour ago, and I already started to imagine her wearing my surname! Have I completely lost my mind?! I had turned around and tried to forget all about this beautiful woman, and her alluring scent. Maybe I was just hungry, that's all. She was just another pretty face.

But that pretty face had begun to haunt me almost every night. I could smell that caramel scent on my sheets and pillow even, I could feel that perfume in my home. I would wake up just from that sweet voice, that called my name. It was ridiculous! I hadn't even spoken to this girl, she didn't knew me! But my knees went weak everything I would hear Angelina's voice in my sleep. I would see that smile, and wish that I could hold her. I was going crazy over some woman I didn't know and I only saw for nearly an hour! Could this young woman be my mate, was this way she was so tempting? Why this torture?!

Like I wasn't myself, I began stalking her. I knew sweet Lina's, as I had started calling her in my mind, schedule. When she worked, where she ate for lunch break, the car she drove. I have spent many night, hidden in the tree near her window. I had driven so many times to her place and just stopped the car and waited for hours. I had being going crazy imagining her with a man, and I was beyond happy that she was single. I had to have her, I couldn't go on like this! If I continued any longer, I would lose my mind completely!

I didn't plan to abduct her, but I figured it would be for the best. She would be scared anyway, and wouldn't listen to me. And I had so many experience abducting humans. I kept so many in my basement, chained, for my food and pleasure. Normally I would use force, break a hand or a leg. But I couldn't do that to Lina. So I decided to sedate her and just take her to my home. Our home.


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter. :) I am still trying to develop the story in my mind, but I hope it will get better in time.**

 _ **Christian's POV**_

Having in my arms the woman that had plagued my dreams, was incredible. I have had so many lovers during the centuries, but even holding Angelina's body in my arms as I carried her to the car, was the most amazing feeling I have ever felt. My head was getting dizzy from the wonderful scent and that she was finally here, with me. A dream come true.

'' I didn't want it to be like this.''- I placed Lina carefully to lay down on the backseat. I almost hated to let her go, but I had to start the car and fast. Smiling, I removed a lock of brown hair off the young woman's cheek, and my fingers touched her lips. How I longed to kiss her, to see if my mate would be as sweet as I imagined. I have been haunted with dreams of us kissing , and that nearly drove me insane. I wasn't used to be so obsessed with some woman, but I guess, my mate wasn't any woman. Her scent was so deep inside my mind, her face – a constant part of my dreams. –'' I hope you will understand.''- I caressed her cheek again and covered Angelina with one blanket. I had turned the heater on in the car, but still I didn't want my darling to get cold, so I had brought a blanket. If she was any other human, I would never bother to check if she is cold, I would probably put her in the trunk, shackled. But I couldn't do that to Lina.

I mastered the strength to look away from my mate, and closed the door. I opened the driver's door and placed Lina's handbag next to me. The drug was a powerful one, and it would make the beauty on the backseat sleep for the whole night. Sedating my preys was like cheating, I could compel them to do everything, but sometimes these things were very helpful. Vampire compulsion couldn't knock down a person for as long as the drug can. Usually when I compelled my humans, they would stay asleep for about 2-3 hours, and it was so annoying. So the drugs were a nice solution.

As I placed Angelina on my bed, the sight made me lose my breath. She looked so at place here, and in my bed, that I ached to touch her. But I found the strength to turn around and wait for my darling to wake up.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Angelina's POV**_

My head was aching so much, like I had spent the last night partying and drinking. I licked my lips, they were dry, and my throat was too. I struggled to open my eyes, and such a simple task took longer than usual. I blinked a couple of times, until I could focus the ceiling. Through my dizzy mind, I realized that this wasn't my lamp, mine wasn't so big, definitely not a crystal chandelier either . No, that certainly wasn't the ceiling in my bedroom, or at my apartment. I could never afford such a chandelier.

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. Where was I, because I could bet on my life, that I wasn't in my home, and that felt me with dread. I tried to recall what had happened, although my head was aching so bad, that it made it almost impossible to think. I had left work, and spent hours shopping. The holiday spirit had made me give money to one homeless man, and he had thanked me . I had dinner at my favorite pizzeria, where I knew one of the cooks, and I had enjoyed the tiramisu, which I ordered for dessert. But it got colder, so I took the bus to my neighborhood, blaming my luck that my car needed fixing just when I would need it the most. It was near Christmas, and just when I would need money for gifts, I had to spent so much on my car. Why must everything break before the holidays? Not that I didn't use buses , I did, but I preferred my car. I remembered walking through the neighborhood with two heavy bags, thinking that I should have called a taxi. And I had been a little scared to walk in the dark, although so far nothing bad had happened to me. I covered my mouth, as I recalled the next scary part- how a car had followed me all the way, and the stranger that attacked me. A tall, frightening guy, that looked a lot stronger than he seemed. The predatory look in his brown eyes, and how they were practically glued to my face. How he knew my name, even used a nickname, and how he said it almost lovingly. He had drugged me and just took me to his car. To here!

I sat up, heart pounding in my chest, like a scared bird, looking for a way out. I gripped the purple duvet cover , still trying to fight the panic. Calm down, Angelina, just calm down! I bit my lips , and I threw off the cover and bolted from the bed. My legs were a little shaky, and as I looked down I saw my boots were gone, that guy had taken them off. Plus I was only in my wool sweater, and black trousers. My coat was gone, also my scarf and gloves. My attacker had undressed me and placed me in this bed, and the scary thought that this must be his bed, froze my blood. Had he tried to rape me? My heart nearly stopped just from this thought. I lifted up my sweater, expecting to find some bruises maybe, some signs of assault, anything. But strangely I found none, everything was as before, and I didn't have a single mark on me. The room swayed in front of my eyes and I sat down on the bed. I took a deep breath, hoping that it was just a dream. The silence was unnerving me, it was so quiet. I had expected to find my abductor here, with me, or he to enter any minute, and I waited with bated breath. But there was only silence, and I biting my lips, I stood up again. My hands were shaking as I looked around.

I was in some huge bedroom, probably two times bigger than my own. The big bed was in the middle of the room, with two purple pillows and the duvet I had been covered with in the same color. Two nightstands, on the one some book. A big white wardrobe, and next to it a mirror. The furniture looked expensive, and feared gripped me by the throat. I rushed to the window, and I removed the curtains. I seemed to be on the second floor of some house, and it certainly didn't look like I was in the city anymore. It was heavily snowing, and I could barely see the road, I seemed to be in some village or something. I knew some villages near my town, but what if I wasn't there? God knows how far that creep lived! I opened the window, and the chilly air made me shiver. The road wasn't so far, but there were no houses around, and I nearly fainted. Think, Angelina, think! But I was so scared, that my every thought was about escape. I could probably use the sheets to climb down the window, but what I fall and break my leg? Plus, I had no idea where I was, or how far was my home. And I was barefoot, and my feet would freeze in this snow, and I would too. My sweater was warm, but the temperature outside seemed below zero, and without a coat on, it would definitely be hard to walk. I closed the window and leaned on it. I didn't know if I jumped, how far I had to walk to call for help, and if I would ever succeed. I went to the wardrobe, and I hesitated before opening it. What if I found something in there, like a corpse, or…? I didn't know why I was abducted and that scared the hell out of me. With one deep breath, I revealed the content of the wardrobe. Shirts, jeans, suits, coats. Ties, belts, shoes. All of them didn't look cheap too, I recognized some of the brands. Whoever wore this had a style, and apparently money. Carefully, I touched one of the shirts, and the fabric was so smooth. Yes, these clothes were bought with taste, the shoes were shiny. My attacker was well organized too, everything had its place, and it really meant that man took care of his clothes. Maybe one of his coats would fit me, so I wouldn't walk in this cold only with my sweater on. But I had to think of the shoes too. I sat down on the bed again. If my jump from the window succeeded, then what? I could get lost, or freeze before I find any help. Plus, my abductor had a car, and could track my footsteps in the snow a lot faster. I looked around for a phone, and found none. But of course he wouldn't leave his victim with a phone nearby! I groaned as my head pulsated from pain. That guy , whoever he was, had undressed me, covered me with this warm and soft duvet , and even turned the heater on, so I wouldn't feel cold. What kind of a abductor does that! He had sedated me, but bothered to make sure I was warm!

'' What do you want from me?''- I said into the empty room. I wasn't tied to the bed, or tied at all. I could walk freely. What were this guy's motives? He couldn't have abducted me because of money, I wasn't rich, nor my family was. Besides the dark-haired stranger didn't suffer from poverty, I thought as I looked around again. This room or house didn't belong to a person in need of money. And even it that was the case, I bet there were so many people that my mysterious attacker could take, who were richer than me. And shouldn't I be chained in some basement, if that was all about a ransom? Not in some very nice bedroom, apparently a men's one, given the fact the clothes were all men's ?-'' Dear God!''- I covered my mouth, as another scary thought came into my mind. What if I was abducted because that guy wanted to sell me? I have read a thousands of stories of girls, abducted from the streets, who end up in another country, selling their bodies. The abductors takes their documents, and forces them to do this. I nearly fainted imagining that this could be why I was taken. I remembered a girl from my neighborhood, who went missing , and my eyes watered. The thought that I could be sold like this, paralyzed me with fear. I was scared for my life. That creep knew my name, he knew where I lived, he had followed me for God knows how long! How such a thing happened to me?

I stood up, my hands were shaking, but I clenched them. I walked to the door, expecting it to open at any minute, and the dark-haired stranger to enter and hurt me. I remembered he was strong, and I doubted I could fight him. I wasn't a weak woman, but something told me that this guy could break me like a twig. I grabbed one statuette from the nearest shelf, and it was heavy enough to hurt him. I planned to hit that creep on the head or something. Just anything to knock him out for some time, so I could maybe get his car keys and leave. Yes, a very bold, and equally stupid plan, but I wasn't thinking clear. Maybe I should just try to escape from the window, not engage into a fight with my abductor. That was too courageous , and so not like me. Plus it might make things worse. But my fingers were around the doorknob, and my heart stopped as I pulled it. I was beyond surprised when it opened, and with a heavy heart, I made a few steps.

 _ **# # #**_

Clutching the statuette in my hand, I looked around, still expecting my dark-haired attacker to jump at me, because I dared to leave the room. I waited for some agonizingly long seconds he to show up, but nothing happened. Nothing at all. And it was scarier as waking in his room has been. Where was my kidnapper? Why wasn't he running to me, drugging me again? I headed for the stairs, still waiting for a hit.

Swallowing hard, I began to descend the stairs. This was madness, I shouldn't try to get into a fight with this guy, he could do anything to me. He could chain me, beat me, even rape me. The fact that my abductor hadn't used force and just left me to sleep, didn't mean that he wouldn't get brutal now. This was suicide, I was surprised I even thought of that. God knows how dangerous that man could become! I certainly didn't want to end up dead!

I wiped with a trembling hand my tears, my heart was beating so loud. I wondered how I hadn't fainted already. I wasn't like those weak women that lose their minds easily, but right now my legs felt like jelly. I have never been so scared before in my life. I heard a TV running, and that meant he was downstairs, just calmly watching something. Each step I took, my heart skipped a beat.

The sound from the TV got clearer, and I reached the last step. I looked around. To my right was one half open door, from where the sound came. I made a few steps towards it, trying to silence the voice in my mind, which was telling me that this was suicide. I shouldn't provoke my abductor like that! But if I could get his car keys and my belongings, I had to risk and try. I nearly screamed when the door opened wide and the dark-haired stranger appeared. He seemed as intimidating as he was the previous night. He was tall, and muscular, the blue shirt showed how well built he was. The intense look in his brown eyes was still there too. The guy had the nerve to smile at me, and I took a step back.

'' You are awake, good. I was beginning to worry I gave you a larger dose.''- He took a few steps towards me, and ran fingers through his black hair. –''Please, put that down.''- He eyed the statuette, I was clutching in my sweaty hand.-'' There is no need for that.''- He sounded so calm, like he hadn't abducted me. How could he just sit and watch TV, and act so calm about this?!

'' Who are you and why am I here?''- My voice trembled as he was so close to me now.-'' Don't touch me!''- The stranger had tried to grab my arm, but I raised my other one and aimed for his head. If I could knock him down, I would be free.

'' Give me that.''- The dark-haired man managed to prevent the blow, and snatched the statuette from my shaking hand.-'' You need to sit down.''- With one arm around my waist he dragged me inside into the room. I fought to break free, but his hold was strong and he guided me towards one red sofa. –'' Please, Lina, you will faint.''- He pushed me gently to sit down and I obeyed, because otherwise I would surely collapse. I tried to scratch his face, but my attacker grabbed my wrists and sat down next to me.

'' Who the hell are you?''- I sobbed as I effortlessly began to kick him, but he was faster. He wasn't holding my wrists to bruise them, but with enough force so I couldn't move them.

'' Calm down, and I will answer all your questions.''- The man paled as he looked at my tears, and swallowed. Like he cared that I was crying or scared to death. It seemed so strange, but his voice broke as he added.-''I will let go off your hands, and sit right there''- I followed his gaze to the nearest armchair.-'' if you promise me to behave.''- I nodded, as I bit my lips. As he had promised , my hands were free, and he sat down on the armchair. I knew that I should have tried to attack him again, but I was so paralyzed with fear, that I couldn't move.-'' This was a mistake.''- He desperately ran a hand through his hair a couple of times, and for a moment I saw his brown eyes to turn to bright red. But it had happened so fast, that maybe the fear made me see things.

'' Who are you?''- I repeated my question and pressed myself as close to the sofa's back as possible. Like I needed something solid to ground me.

'' God, I really messed up!'' – He groaned and looked at me.-'' My name is Christian, and I have been following you for months. ''- That caused my blood to freeze. This guy had stalked me for months!-'' But the need to finally have you got the best of me, and here you are, Angelina. In my home.''

I wrapped my arms around myself, it suddenly got cold. My abductor, Christian, saw that I was shivering, and looked at me like he really cared.

'' What are you planning to do to me? If it is about money, my parents aren't rich, but I am sure they will give you everything you ask of them.''- I wiped one tear.''- If…you plan to sell me for….''- I sobbed, and I couldn't finish the sentence. Dozens of scary scenarios ran through my mind, and each ended with me hurt or even dead.

'' What?! Never, darling!''- Christian raised his voice, as if offended I had suggested that. –'' It's not about that, I would never sell you or let others use you!''- Again his eyes seemed red for a bit, but maybe I was imagining things.-'' How could I possibly do that to my own mate?!''- I blinked ,confused at his strange use of word. Mate?! What? If I wasn't so scared, I would have to admit that Christian wasn't unattractive man, quite the opposite. And it was so hard to believe that a guy this looking wasn't with someone or was desperate enough to kidnap a woman. Unless he was some rapist, or some sick guy, that loved to hurt women.

'' Please, let me go.''- I sobbed.-'' I promise not to tell the police or anyone.''- I was crying so much , but I didn't care. My whole body was shaking, and I kept on praying in my mind, that I wouldn't die today. –'' Please.''

'' I am afraid I can't do that, Angelina.''- Christian said gently. –'' You see, I can't. We are destined to be together, and I have been going insane all these months since I saw you. ''- His crazy talk made me crawl on the sofa, away from him. –'' There is no easy way to say this.''- He took a deep breath, and I covered my mouth. The brown eyes were red now, and predatory, and sharp teeth appeared as he spoke.-'' I am a vampire, and you are my mate.''


	3. Chapter 3

_**Christian's POV**_

Being even in the same house as my mate, was a torture, a pure torture. I knew she was so near, finally near, and that was enough to drive me over the edge. Like I couldn't breathe , knowing my lovely mate was just some meters away from me, and I wasn't holding her. How badly I had wanted to just lay beside Angelina! It caused me physical pain not to climb those damned stairs and ease my suffering. I had to have more self-control, but I feared since I saw Lina, it was slowly disappearing. Like I was a completely different man, and it had only took one look at this woman to change me like this. A woman I had seen only once had enchanted me!

I groaned as I ran fingers through my hair and I rested my head on the sofa's back. Maybe I had ruined my chances with Lina, and her accepting me , with this abduction. I imagined what that must had been for her, how scared to hell she had been last night. How her green eyes were full of fear, and her body trembled in my arms, but not from love and passion, but from pure horror. And I felt so ashamed. A mate is supposed to protect the other one, not cause such stress. I had waited so long for my Lina, and I had started everything wrong!

I got up from the sofa and made a few steps towards the door. My whole being wanted to go to my dear one and kiss her. To finally put an end to this maddening desire that had haunted me for months. With Angelina finally here, it was almost impossible to fight with the consuming feelings. My happiness was just upstairs, cuddled in my bed, and my self-control was wearing thin with every passing second. I turned the doorknob and exited the living room, but I stopped in front of the stairs. The sweet mixture of caramel and cherry blossoms, the unique smell of my mate, had took my breath away. And to know she was in my bed, her scent would mix with mine, had made me growl. My mate was a true vision, and she had already wrapped me around her little finger, even without us having a single date yet! This was madness, real madness! I always thought Adam had exaggerated when he told me how much I would crave my mate, but he hadn't. Not even a little bit. I craved to touch and kiss Lina, to drink her blood, to protect from every bad thing out there. I longed for her to be mine and mine alone. And this was a pure madness, she didn't know me! And my stalking for months could never be seen as normal, it was wrong and sick. But since my eyes met Angelina's at that store, I forgot what normal was.

'' Oh, darling, what have you done to me?''- I ran a hand through my hair again.-'' I haven't spoken to you even once, and yet you can turn me into this mess.''-I straightened my back and went inside the living room again, far from temptation. I eyed the clock on the wall, and it was still early in the morning. Lina wouldn't wake up anytime soon. I bit my lips, hating myself that I had to sedate my mate, but it had to be done. If I had compelled her, she wouldn't be asleep for long.

I laid back on the sofa and put my hands under my head. I closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep somehow. But the thoughts in my head were so many that I wanted to scream. I didn't know how my dear one would react when we would meet, to her being my mate. How would she hate and fear me that I had abducted her. If she would even wish to get to know me? If she would run away, screaming?

'' Please, don't reject me.''-I whispered into the empty room, as if my mate could hear me. –'' Please give me a chance to love you.''- I sounded so desperate and small, so unlike me. –'' I need you in my life, Angelina.''- I prayed that she would at least hear me out.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Angelina's POV**_

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I was rooted on my spot. I kept staring at the man before me, wondering if I hadn't lost my mind. My abductor, Christian, as he had introduced himself as, was something I haven't seen before in my life. The intense brown eyes now were red, and feral, and the sharp teeth in his mouth like fangs, were enough to freeze my blood. Also he seemed more inhuman now, not the person he was just seconds ago.

'' How…?''- I removed a shaking hand off my mouth and said with a weak voice.-'' This can't be real. You must have drugged me with something else for me see such things.''- I kept on waiting for his eyes to return to their hue again, but it didn't happen. What kind of a trick was this? I had seen how my kidnapper's eyes changed to red a couple of times , but not as long as now. -'' This must be a side effect of the drug.''- I knew that some sedatives could cause hallucinations, and this had to be one. There was no other explanation why I was seeing my abductor with red eyes and vampire fangs other than that I was still under the effect of the drug. The possibility that a vampire was standing in front of me, was too bizarre for me. Such things only existed on movies and on the pages of books, not in the real life. I knew I was abducted by some sick man, but him to be a supernatural being was too much. The rational and sane part of my mind refused to believe it. But how to explain what I was seeing?

'' I'm afraid you are not hallucinating.''- Christian blinked and his eyes were back to normal. –'' I'm real as you are.''- He shot me again a caring look, and for a moment I thought he was going to approach me. But he seemed to have remembered his promise not to be near me, and leaned back again. –'' Let me prove it you.''- I watched with horror how Christian lifted his left wrist to his mouth and his sharp fangs pierced the skin. I was too shocked to react. That guy had bit his own wrist! I couldn't look away as the dark-haired man showed me his bleeding wrist. What was he trying to show me?!-'' Please, don't panic.''- Christian pleaded as his eyes turned to brown again . I yelled and covered my mouth to muffle another scream, when before me the wound sealed itself, the blood disappeared, like with magic. I hoped I had hallucinated the whole thing, but since last night luck wasn't on my side much.

'' What do you want from me?''- I was ready to bolt from the sofa at any minute, but I feared what Christian would do, if I provoked him like that. If that guy was a real vampire, as crazy as it was, he was keeping me here only for blood. So I was a doomed. My head began to spin again, and I dug my nails in my palms hard enough to keep myself focused.

'' I told you, Angelina. You are the other half of my soul, my mate, and I can't be with another woman.''- The gentleness of his voice and the way he said my name, caused shiver to go down my spine. –'' Even if I wanted, I can't. ''- The dark-haired man eyed me with such desperation in his gaze, that my heart skipped a beat. How the hell I ended in such a mess?! Why this guy was so fixated on me?

'' Why me?''- Tears started to appear in my eyes again, and seeing that Christian stood up as if to comfort me, but stopped only a few steps from me. I was glad my abductor honored his promise not to be near me, but I could see it was difficult for him.

'' Please, don't cry, darling.''- He extended his hand towards me, wanting probably to caress me, but he quickly hid it in his jeans' pocket.

'' Stop calling me that!''- I bolted from my seat and tried to get pass him to reach the door. I had always been a good runner in school, and I hoped I was fast enough still. But Christian was faster and grabbed me by the waist. I began trying to hit him with my elbow, but no luck. The grip was strong like iron.

'' I don't want to fight you, Angelina!''- The dark-haired man turned me so I faced him, my wrists were restrained. The look in his eyes was pleading, and I was shocked to see tears in them. -'' Just listen to me!''- Like hell I would listen to him! To the guy that drugged me and took me to his house! To a thing, that wasn't even human!

'' Tell me I am dreaming.''- I sobbed, because I feared my strength was weakening. I was barely holding up. -'' Tell me I had imagined your red eyes and fangs. Tell me I didn't see how your wound heals. Tell me, please.''- I bit my lips, trying to maintain my sanity. I was a rational person, I didn't believe such things. I went to church regularly, I prayed, but believing in vampires and other creatures- no. They only existed in movies, and when kids dressed up as ones on Halloween. I had dressed up as a vampire on Halloween, with the fake fangs, black clothes . It had been fun to pretend, but it was just a game, nothing more. A part of my brain, a rational one, hoped that Christian wore a fake vampire teeth and a pair of red contact lenses. That my brain had tricked me into seeing how his wrist healed so fast. This couldn't be real!

'' I can't.''- Christian pressed his forehead against mine and sighed.-'' I really am what you saw, Angelina.''- My knees buckled and this time my abductor took me in his arms bridal style and carried me to the sofa.-'' Here, rest.''- He gently placed me to lay down, and I was glad he did. I would have passed out by now.-'' Does your head hurt a lot?''- Christian knelt next to me, but I was too exhausted and scared to rise up and try to run again. I feared I would throw up. Everything got too much- my abduction, my abductor a supernatural being, who seemed fascinated by me for a reason I couldn't even think of.

'' A concerned abductor?''- I gathered the last remaining of my strength and I sat down. I didn't trust my legs to stand up, not to mention run.

'' I will get you something for the pain.''- And with a motion so fast, that my head began to ache again, Christian disappeared. My shoulders were shaking, and I wrapped my arms around myself. It wasn't cold, my abductor seemed to have turned the heater on in here too not so long ago. It was comfortably warm. The living room was as big as this guy's bedroom, and I didn't dare to imagine how big this place was really. Christian, whoever he was, wasn't poor or with bad taste. The sofa was big and comfortable with red and white decorative pillows. Two armchairs, a wooden table. A crystal chandelier, beautiful paintings on the walls, depicting Paris, Madrid and Rome. A fireplace. A huge flat screen TV, a small bookcase, filled with books. A vase with orchids near the window. An amazing looking purple curtains. Everything looked picked with taste, and it was so strange that a man like this had abducted some poor woman from the streets.

'' Drink this, it will help.''- I winced when the dark-haired vampire entered. He placed a glass of water on the table and gave me a pill.

'' You drugged me, why should I take anything you give me?''- I pierced him with my eyes, and he grimaced. I immediately expected him to hit me, or yell at me, but nothing like this happened.

'' I know you have every right not to trust me, but this is no poison or another drug.''- He knelt in front of me again, and I crawled away from him on the sofa.-'' I promise, just take it.''- If he was offended by my luck of trust, he didn't show it. We were staring for what seemed like eternity. Green eyes and brown eyes, caught into one trap. I was so afraid, tired, so very tired. I just wanted something to knock me off , so I could wake up in my own home.

'' All right.''- I hesitantly took the pill from the vampire's palm and swallowed it. I even hoped it was a sedative, so I could just fall asleep. I hoped Christian would give me this mercy, this oblivion. But somehow I knew this was just a medication for my pain, like he said. The dark-haired man smiled and stood up as I drank the water. I watched how he returned to his previous spot, the armchair, but I knew he wasn't letting his guard down. He was still looking at me in this intense way, and he wasn't planning to let me reach the front door. I hugged my knees and looked at the window, trying to figure out if I could reach it in time. Yes, but I wouldn't have time to open it, so I would have to break it with something. Maybe that vase or…? But I was still barefoot, and besides I wouldn't get far with a creature like Christian after me. He wouldn't even let me reach the window, not to mention escaping!

'' I wouldn't advise you to try the window, Lina.''- The dark-haired man's voice snapped me out of my thoughts of freedom.-'' I can't let you walk in the snow with no shoes on, and without a coat. You will freeze.''- I shot him my most coldest look and he clenched his fists, and the eyes flashed in red again. But my kidnapper seemed to calm down, because when he looked at me again, the color of his eyes was brown again.-'' Besides you don't know where you are, and you will get lost.''- He ran a hand through his black, medium length hair.-'' And I wouldn't let you leave me.''

'' Why? What does a mate mean?''- Maybe if I kept him talking, I would find out how his motives were. Did he plan to hurt me, dry my blood? Or this was some sick romantic fantasy? In any other situation I would be flattered if a guy this looking showed an interest in me. Christian was very attractive no doubt, his voice was pleasant. But I wasn't his girlfriend, or even friend, he abducted me. A guy that had stalked me for months! I shivered from the thought what he had seen me do. I felt so sick, so terribly sick. This must be some sick fantasy this rich guy had to abduct women, to use them for blood, and to pretend they loved him. I knew that some men that were attractive and had good jobs weren't so happy , but to abduct women?! How miserable and desperate this man had to be to stalk some woman?

'' A mate for my kind is like a partner for life.''- Christian groaned and hid his face in his hands.-'' A special bond between the vampire and the human. The mate attracts the vampire, with his or her blood, and the soul will sing for him.''- He lifted his head and stared at me.-'' Like your soul sang to mine when I saw you.''- Christian smiled gently and rolled his sleeves up.-'' Your face haunted me for months, even my sheets had your scent on them, even though you had never been in them. I dreamed of you, Angelina.''- I put a lock of my hair behind my ear. My hand trembled.

'' Do you even hear yourself how ridiculous this sounds? How insane?''- Christian winced by my yelling, and I regretted doing it. The dark-haired man saw how scared I was and sighed again.

'' But it's true. I never believed it myself, until I met you, Angelina.''- He stood up and I tensed immediately, expecting anything to happen to me. But Christian just approached me , and didn't reach for me. His hand trembled as if he was barely stopping himself from touching me.-'' I know you have a lot of questions, but I know you are hungry.''- My stomach growled and I swallowed. I was really hungry. –'' I will fix you something to eat, darling.''- Christian gave me a gentle smile, but quickly hid it seeing my frightened gaze. –''Just don't try to escape. Stay right here, I will be back soon.''- His voice was so hypnotic, his eyes flashed in red, and before I even realized it, I nodded. Christian left me alone and I laid down on the sofa and hugged one pillow close to my chest.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Christian's POV**_

I closed my eyes, trying to calm my urges to just rush to Angelina and kiss her like I had been dying to do for months. I knew it was so irrational, so crazy, but I wanted to do that so much. Like I had been starving for centuries, and only Angelina could end my hunger. God, I was losing my mind! I ruffled my hair, and leaned on the wall. This woman would be my undoing , I was sure of it!

I had one scared to death woman in my living room, and she meant the world to me. She was so different from my preys. Oh, they were so many, and it had been entertaining to have them tied in the basement, and to play with them. How they begged for freedom! How the ladies have tried to seduce me, and I had taken gladly all they had to offer. How the men tried to bribe me. They all ended the same way- dried from blood. No matter how good they begged, I always killed them. Just for the fun, I had let some of my captives to try to escape, and it was exciting to chase them around the house or even outside. I had always been extra careful, and no one of my captives could call for help or even made it alive. My face was the last thing they saw. As for the money, possessions- I have thrown them out, I didn't need them. I was doing this for the fun and because I loved to hunt. Yes, I could just compel some human to give me his blood, but chasing my prey was such a joy, one I couldn't resist. And winning the woman that was waiting for me in the living room would be my biggest challenge.

Angelina was hungry, and I hoped she would like the breakfast I made for her. Her favorite type of a pancake, and a freshly squeezed orange juice. Just what she loved. I was going to make coffee, but I thought I should ask her first. Maybe if she ate, she would be more kind to me.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Angelina's POV**_

This couldn't be happening, right?! This must have been some sick, dream, and I would wake safely in my own home. But something told me this was so real, and for the first time in my life, I was really into trouble. A real, big trouble.

I clutched the pillow as I so desperately wished I had imagined it all. My abduction, the attacker- a supernatural being, a vampire, who seemed to think we are soulmates. Soulmates, like not in the way people usually use to describe their love, but a real soul connection, magic. Like I was really tied to this man by some unique magic connection. No, this is insane! He was crazy! He was absolutely crazy and he dragged me into his madness! There was no way I was similar to this guy! I refused to believe that some part of me was so damaged that my soul could match his in any way!

I remembered watching on the news about kidnapped girls, how the family searched for months, even years for their loved one. How after some time the body was found, or if the girl was lucky- the police would rescue her and put that monster in jail. I used to fear so much of the idea that someone could take me, and use me for his sick goals, and that I would never see my loved ones again. But these are things that you see on the news, and you feel lucky it's not you, or a family member. The crime rate in my town was high, and I had to thank my lucky star that I have never been robbed or anything. So how could this happen to me? Why me? What in me has attracted this guy, vampire or not? I didn't believe even for a second his explanation about soulmates , that he was meant for me. So why Christian was so fixated on me? Why?

I winced as the door opened and I immediately sat down, still clutching the pillow to my chest, like it could protect me somehow. Like I was a child again, and I was holding my favorite teddy bear to keep me safe from the monsters under the bed. I was a grown woman, I wasn't weak anymore, I could throw a punch, but this guy frightened me more than I have ever been in my life. He was strong, fast, and above all a vampire, a monster. And that scared me like hell. Christian kidnapped for a reason, and despite his good behavior, he could easily snap and hurt me.

'' It's okay, don't be scared.''- Christian entered, carrying a tray in his hands, and I fought the urge to rush and try to run again. His brown eyes were watching me intensely, and he must have felt how scared I was. I saw how he swallowed, and smiled kindly, as if to reassure me that he won't hurt me. Like I would believe a guy, who drugged me! –'' I brought you food, you must be starving.''- He placed the tray on the table before me, still maintain eye contact with me, like I was some spooked animal that could bolt any minute to the freedom. –'' You need to eat, Lina.''- Why was he calling me that, like we knew each other? I felt sick. I looked away from his face and lowered my gaze to the breakfast he brought me. Somehow I doubted this guy knew how to cook. Vampires only drank blood, and from all the movies I had seen, they never ate anything else. Also this guy was rich, and somehow I didn't imagine him near the oven. To my surprise before me on the plate was one very good looking pancake, which smelt delicious. Also a glass, filled with orange juice it seemed. Just a normal looking breakfast, but still I had my doubts. I was so hungry, but I didn't want Christian to see how much.

'' What is this?''- I asked, not looking up, but I could feel he was watching me from his place on my left in the armchair, his previous one. I was glad Christian didn't sit down next to me, and again honored his previous promise to keep his distance.

'' Your favorite type of a pancake. With chocolate, bananas, and cream.''- I eyed my abductor, and he smiled at me.-'' I know you order this exact pancake at your favorite dinner. ''- I shivered, because I felt violated. That creep had seen me at restaurants, he knew what I liked to eat. –'' What's wrong?''- His concerned voice nearly made me throw up, but my stomach was empty, plus I didn't want to anger Christian if I make a mess. His kind façade might crack if he had to clean after me.

'' Nothing.''- I lied, and from the look he gave me, he knew it too. But luckily, the dark-haired vampire didn't pressure the matter. Christian was expecting my lack of trust.

'' Well, go on, eat. It's normal food.''- I clutched the fork, and my hand was shaking a bit. The pancake seemed normal, and so tasty. The smell was amazing, and my stomach growled. I adored chocolate and right now I was trying so hard not to empty the plate as fast as possible. I didn't care if my abductor would be ashamed of my fast eating, it wasn't very ladylike, but I didn't give a damn about his opinion. I wasn't trying to impress him, and so I didn't care if I throw myself at the food. But still the suspicion that it might be drugged wasn't allowing me to eat. After all Christian had sedated and abducted me, he might try to do it again. –'' I haven't put anything in it, Angelina, please believe me. ''- His voice was so concerned, so desperate, that my eyes watered from tears again. –'' Please.''- I nodded, and finally gathered the courage to try the pancake. Just anything to stop Christian from begging me with this broken voice to eat. Just anything but not this fake concern. I heard his satisfied sigh that I was already eating. My hand was still shaking, but I tried to breathe deep, like the yoga instructor had taught me. In and out, in and out. But how I could find my inner peace, when I was abducted and the guy was a vampire, a real one?! Like really?! I picked up the glass of juice and drank some, it was wonderful, and I smiled. The pancake was awesome, I hated to admit that Christian had made it just how I liked it. But of course, he has been following me for months!

'' It's delicious.''- I said to fill the silence, which was unnerving. Christian had just left me eat, without trying to start a conversation. We had spent the previous minutes with me eating and drinking the juice, and he was just watching me silently. I had tried not to notice his staring, and kept looking at my plate, but I could feel the burning gaze on my lips, cheeks, hair, hands. I just could feel his warm touch on my skin, and I shivered again.

'' I'm glad you liked it, Lina.''- I clenched my hand into a fist, just from the use of my name in such an intimate way. He didn't have the right to do that!-'' Do you want anything else? Coffee, maybe?''- I bit my lips. I loved coffee, and this would mean my abductor would leave me alone for some minutes. And I couldn't stand him.

'' Yes.''- I answered and forced myself to meet Christian's brown eyes, and shivered when I saw how the adoration in them. It was so creepy, that I nearly screamed. Christian might be handsome, and he was, but he was sick.

'' All right, I will make us some.''- The dark-haired man smiled at me, probably to calm me, and took the tray with food. I didn't want him to touch me so I pressed my back against the sofa again and hugged my knees. Christian noticed how scared I was still, but didn't say a thing about it. I watched how he walked to the door, and turned around.-'' Don't try to run away, darling. You have no shoes and no coat. It's freezing outside and I don't want to chase you.''- I was about to shout at him, to yell, to claw his face, but suddenly some force glued on me on my spot. His voice was so hypnotic, and suddenly I couldn't move. I had planned as soon as he closes to door, to run and break the window and to just disappear, but now I couldn't move. My whole mind wanted me to escape and try my chances outside, snow or no. But Christian had compelled me again, I was sure of it. The vampires could influence humans and make them do whatever they wanted. Just everything. And now I was his puppet.

I tried to fight my tears, I didn't want to cry anymore. I needed a plan and fast. But what should I do? This thing abducted me , and definitely would try to use me for my blood. I suppressed a nervous laugh, this was so ridiculous! This guy had probably taken hundreds to his home, fed them so they could trust him, and later kill them without mercy. Maybe all of this was one sick game- the warm bed, the breakfast, the coffee. Just one sadistic game. And all this talk about some mates, was just his sick fantasy. Maybe Christian forced women to his bed, and then killed them. He was attractive, but why this game? Was he so bored from his life that he needed to kill women? Somehow I found that hard to believe. My abductor was absolutely gorgeous, he had this huge house, he wasn't poor, and I found it hard to imagine that he was bored or unloved. Any woman would be fascinated by him, his eyes were deep and warm, also the voice was pleasant. This didn't make any sense! But serial killers rarely did. That guy was a vampire too, and maybe he enjoyed the chase, to lure unsuspected women and to play with them. Maybe that made the blood better. I shook my head, because I would go insane. I shouldn't care about his sick motives, Christian was sick and that was it. I should think of some plan, Maybe I should keep him talking, ask questions, earn his trust. And when he drops his guard , I would try to escape.

'' I hope you didn't wait much.''- Christian smiled politely at me and placed a cup of coffee in front of me.-'' Here is the sugar.''- He handed me the spoon, and I took it, without meeting his eyes. Christian took his cup and sat down on the armchair again. I put some sugar and began stirring the coffee. This was so messed up! I was drinking coffee with my abductor in his living room, like we were friends! I said a prayer before deciding to ask him some questions. I would never utter a single word to Christian, he scared me to death, but maybe if I kept him talking, he would drop his guard and I could escape. So I swallowed my disgust and bit my lips.

'' So why did you leave me to sleep?''- When he had approached me last night I had though he would try to rape me. He didn't want money, so my body was the thing he must have been interested in then.-'' Why didn't you…?''- I couldn't finish my sentence, too scared of angering the vampire. So far he was calm, but I didn't want to risk it.

'' Why haven't I taken advantage of you?''- Christian's eyes flashed in red, and his whole body tensed, but he didn't move.-'' Why haven't I ripped your clothes and devoured you like I wanted?''- I saw pain in his brown eyes, but maybe he was faking it.-'' If you were anyone else, I would have, Angelina. But I haven't waited centuries to meet you just to spend one night with you. And not by force.''- He was gripping his cup so much, that his knuckles were white.-'' I left you to sleep, because I wanted it. The sight of you in my bed was tempting, but I have more control.''- He eyed my body, like a predator, and I drank some of the coffee to calm myself. I wanted to yell at him for looking me like that, like a lover would. I wanted to tell him not to address me so intimately, but I didn't want to provoke him. I had to earn his trust. I didn't want him to hurt me. I had to watch my words.

'' Why are you certain that I am your mate?''- I said, trying not to show him how my voice trembled. –'' Why me?''- What in me has made this guy believe we were made to be? Or he was telling this to all his victims? I didn't dare imagine how many Christian had killed with this sweet, romantic lie. Because every woman wanted to believe in soul mates, the ideal partner, made just from them. And especially if a man like Christian shows up and starts talking about eternal love, every woman would want him.

'' How many times you had your heart broken?''- I was surprised by this change. I hadn't expected this question.-'' How many times you have been fooled and hurt, Angelina?''- Christian leaned forward, and despite my effort, I did too. –'' How many times you have been left by men?''

'' This doesn't concern you.''- I hissed, but mentally scolded myself, because I didn't want to hurt him, this was supposed to be a normal conversation.

'' Maybe, but I bet you have been hurt a lot.''- the dark-haired vampire ran a hand through his hair, and noticed that his hand was shaking too. He was as nervous as me, but what for?! I was his captive, his prey, he had power over me.-'' I want to kill the men that dared to hurt you, Angelina. I really wish to.''- His eyes were red now, but he didn't attack me, he just glared sadly at me.-'' Because they had no right to touch you, or to …''- Christian closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. He placed down the cup and I winced from how loud it was. –'' I knew from the moment that I saw you that you are mine, Angelina. Like you were the only woman in the world to me, your scent had become my favorite perfume.''- His words were creeping me out and he noticed.-'' I just feel this, darling, I just do. For my kind it's like magic, like whenever our eyes met, you became my whole world. I wanted to be near you, to touch you, to make you smile. I thought that this need would go away in couple of days. Oh, what a fool I have been!''- Christian chuckled, and I put a strand of hair behind my ear. I wrapped arms around myself and the vampire turned the heater on, thinking maybe that I was cold. –'' For us a mate is like a god, Angelina, it's our priority. I won't be able to kiss another woman or sleep with another.''- This sounded so romantic, so ideal, that I cringed. Christian said the right words, words that were like written in some romantic novel, but they scared me.

'' And why me? You have been with probably thousands of women, so why me?''- This guy was completely insane, and he was trying to make me like him too. I had to find a way out of here!

'' To be damned if I know!''- Christian groaned and ran a shaking hand through his hair again.-'' Do you think this is easy for me?! To be tortured with visions about you, about us?!''- Suddenly the vampire leaned forward and grabbed my hand in his. His fingers were warm, but the hold was strong. –'' To can't sleep at night, because you aren't here?''- The brown eyes now were red and they were frightening. They showed pure anger, despair, longing.-'' To keep following you like a maniac for months, just to be near you?''- To my horror the fangs popped up, and the grip on my hand was crushing. –'' To be scared of what I am and that you won't want me?''- I feared Christian would break my fingers in his rage. His eyes weren't leaving mine, and they were so full of pain and anger that I was scared that the vampire would attack me.

'' Please, you are hurting me.''- I sobbed, but he didn't let go. I couldn't feel my hand.-'' Please, Christian.''- I said his name, hoping to make him snap out of his anger. And it worked. The dark-haired vampire let go of my hand , like it had burned him and left the living room so fast that I could barely blink. I hugged my knees and began crying.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Christian's POV**_

I was slowly losing my mind! I had to get away from her, before I hurt my mate more. My self-control was slipping away with such an alarming speed, that it took everything I had in me to remain sane. But being near Angelina, to see what belonged to me, so near for me to reach and to have to restrain myself… Just one kiss and I would end my suffering and the insatiable need for this woman. If only she knew….

I opened the kitchen's window wide and breathed the fresh, chilling air. It was still heavily snowing. I released a deep breath as I stared at the snow. God, my angel was frightened and I did that. I caused her physical pain, I nearly broke her wrist. Shame gripped me by the throat and I bit my lips so I wouldn't scream until I have no voice left and strength. I shouldn't lose control, I shouldn't have! But her questions provoked me. I knew my darling would have so many questions and I was ready to answer them all, although I was aware she would hate me with all of her heart. I wanted to show Lina my point of view, so she could understand what she was to me, how I didn't want this mess either. I had been so happy without this torturous feelings towards a woman I didn't know! Which didn't know me! I didn't ask for this obsession!

I leaned my forehead against the window's frame and closed my eyes. Why did I have to go inside this store and see Angelina?! Why hadn't I picked another store?! I would have lived perfectly without seeing this temptation. Without those green eyes, beautiful hair that begs me to caress it, and that wonderful scent. If only… I groaned. Stalking Lina was even more torturous, I barely recognized myself. Like a complete masochist I wanted to know more about my mate. I found her Facebook profile and even downloaded some of the photos, like a total creep. Just Angelina was so beautiful on them, and I couldn't stop the pride and possessiveness that filled me that this woman was mine. My darling loved nature, she has many photos of mountains. I liked one photo when Lina was in some forest, the sun was lightening her up so nice, and the smile on my mate was bright like the sun itself. I liked her photos from parties, especially the one with that cute knee-long red dress, it made Lina so gorgeous. I had been through her whole profile, I knew what groups she was in, what music she liked to post. I had promised myself that I would kill her boyfriend, if my darling had any, and I was so happy she was single. But still I looked at every male friend in her friends' list, trying to figure out if that friend wanted what was mine. If only the Facebook stalking was the worst I did! I followed Lina everywhere she went, I watched her go and leave work, I watched her cook. I barely slept, I found peace only when I saw her. Like I could finally breathe.

And I had hurt her! I closed the window, I wanted to break it into shreds, but it would get awfully cold. I didn't feel the cold like the humans did, but my angel would. I didn't want her to freeze. I opened the fridge and took out a bottle of blood. I kept some just in case I feel hunger and if I was too tired and lazy to hunt. Otherwise I preferred to drink from humans, to chase them. And I would have now, but I couldn't. So I forced myself to drink this blood, I didn't bother to warm it up, I didn't have time for that. Besides it would never be as good as the one from a warm body. I drank some so I could satiate my hunger, at least for now. The blood was cold, but still it filled my whole body with energy. I needed my strength and focus. I returned the bottle at its place and headed towards the living room again. I left Lina for a long time, and she had cried, her sobs were breaking my heart. Like someone was ripping me apart, and to know I have caused this was crushing. Just when my mate had ate the breakfast I made, drank my coffee, spoken to me, and I ruined it. I had to fix this somehow.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Angelina's POV**_

'' No, stop crying.''- I said to myself, as I wiped the tears, streaming down my cheeks. –'' Just stop.''- I took a few deep breaths, and I wiped my eyes again. I must stop crying, it won't do me any good. I doubted that if I continued to cry my eyes out , I would accomplish something. My crying could irritate my abductor more and more, and I didn't want that. Men hated to see women tears, and I didn't want to provoke more anger. Plus I needed to remain calm and think of a plan. But it was so hard to push my fear down. I have never been more scared in my life. I have found myself in these situations, which you only see in the news and knock three times on something wooden, so it won't happen to you. A simple superstition, but I have done it countless times. Just a simple act, but people think it protects them from evil. And the evil had found me in the form of an guy, who kidnapped me, because he thought I was his soul mate. A real vampire, who was fascinated with me. I rubbed my temples, trying to ease the tension and to clear my mind. Think, Angelina! Think!

I had to think clearly, and to find out how to trick this guy. I had to find my belongings, he surely kept them. I doubted Christian would abduct me and leave my handbag and possessions on the street. Somehow I was sure he had them hidden. I didn't have much money in my purse, my credit cards were there too. What if Christian had taken them and …?No, if he wanted money, the amount I had in me wouldn't satisfy him, he made it perfectly clear he wasn't after money. This abduction wasn't about a ransom. My phone was locked with a password, and I felt good knowing he probably hadn't see what was on it. But since Christian was my stalker for months, I was aware that he knew a lot about me. He probably had seen my Facebook, my Twitter. I felt so violated knowing that some guy had seen everything I posted, every photo, every video, everything. Christian had seen everything! I felt so violated and I suppressed the urge to throw up my breakfast. I took some very deep breath, and the urge passed, but I was still shaking.

I froze when I heard the doorknob turning. My whole body froze from fear. I knew he would return, but I dared to dream my abductor would leave me alone for a little longer. I couldn't face him, I just couldn't. I put a brave mask on my face as he entered. I expected the vampire to rush to me, to grab me, to hurt me again. But instead the dark-haired man stood rooted on his spot at the door, like he was afraid to enter the room. His brown eyes were staring at the floor.

'' I'm sorry.'' – Christian spoke, his voice was barely a whisper. Like he was really ashamed.-'' I'm so sorry for scaring you. It was never my intention.''- The dark-haired man seemed to finally found his courage and lifted his eyes. I swallowed because my abductor looked so sad, that for a moment I really believed he was sincere. Like he was speaking from his heart and soul, and his brown eyes were so full of sorrow that I nearly forgot who was standing in front of me. But this moment soon passed as he took a step closer to me. This was the guy that abducted me from my neighborhood and drugged me, not some lost puppy or a defenseless child. His excuses didn't mean anything, they were all an act, manipulation.-'' Please, say something.''

'' What do you want me to say?''- I never took my eyes of him, afraid that if I looked away, Christian would attack me. –'' That I forgive you for abducting me? For drugging me?''- My voice was weak, but I cleared my throat.-'' You want me to excuse you for nearly breaking my hand?''- He winced and looked at my wrist. Before I could blink, Christian knelt in front of me and took my hand in his. But not like the crushing grip from just minutes ago, but so gentle, like he really cared for my pain.

'' I'm sorry.''- The dark-haired man said again as he examined the bruises on my wrist. I tried to free my hand, and surprisingly he let go.-'' I will bring you ice and something for the pain.''- He was so close that I could see how deep his brown eyes were. His hand lifted to my cheek, as if to caress it.

'' Stay away from me.''- I hissed and surprised us both as I pushed him roughly away. I hadn't intended to do that, I didn't know what came over me. I just acted out of a pure instinct. For a second I forgot that this guy wasn't even human, and he could cause me pain I have never imagined it existed. I forgot he was my abductor, and I was his prisoner and at his mercy.-'' Just stay away from me and don't touch me.''- I repeated over and over as I pounded with fists his chest. Christian let me release my anger for a while, but he gripped my hands.

'' Stop, you will hurt yourself!''- I began struggling to free myself but he didn't let go. Christian placed me to lay down on the sofa, still not letting my wrists go. –'' Please, Lina, just stop!''- I sobbed and spat insults at him, not caring what would he do to me. I tried to kick him, but my abductor prevented that by trapping my leg between his. We were on the sofa, and he was lying on top of me, a position I wasn't aware how we ended up in. Just that I so badly wanted to hurt him, he didn't let go, and I guess my stupid attempt to hurt a vampire had led my abductor to such an intimate position. I had been too engrossed in my rage. I froze, when I realized how dangerously close we were now. My anger outburst vanished like with magic and I laid completely still. Christian must have realized I had stopped kicking and screaming, and looked at me. Our eyes locked and I was the realization in his as he finally understood why I stopped moving. Christian froze too but never broke eye contact. I didn't know how long it passed. I was too scared to move, because he could do anything to me. He could force me, kill me, and I wouldn't be able to stop him. I wanted the dark-haired man to move, to just do something. Not to look at me like he was seeing me for the first time. His brown eyes lowered to my lips, neck. My heart was beating so loud , I knew he could feel it beating, our bodies were touching. I could see his face so clearly and the longing, written on it gave me the courage to speak.

''Please.''- My throat was dry, and I swallowed. Christian must have snapped out from his daze as he released me so quickly that I could barely blink. He was at the other end of the room just in matter of seconds, as if to be away from me as possible. My whole body shook as I sat down and ran a trembling hand through my hair. My abductor had been on top of me, and I could still smell his perfume. I hugged my knees. The panic was slowly taking over me again. My ears began buzzing and I felt a little dizzy.

'' I never meant to hurt you.''- His voice cut me like a knife. –'' I just can't be without you, angel. I can't.''- I mastered the strength to look at Christian. He hasn't moved from his spot near the window, and I bit my lips.

'' You are insane, really insane.''- I saw how his jaw clenched.

'' Maybe, but you made me this way, darling.''- The vampire ran a hand through his hair. Anger rushed through my veins, but I remained still. I didn't want him to touch me again.

'' I didn't made you do anything, I don't know you!''- I put a lock of hair behind my ear.-'' I am just some girl you picked up from the street, so you can fulfill your crazy appetites with her!''- He paled as if hearing this was a lie, like I was insulting him. How crazy that guy must really be to think that soul mates were real? I had stopped believing in such things as a teenager, after one boy broke my heart. I had stopped hoping for my guy, the man made for me, and I had settled with what I could find. I had excused my boyfriends for their mistakes, cheating, lies. Soul mates were just nonsense. There wasn't an ideal man made for me.-'' Soul mates don't exist.''- And to my shock, Christian began laughing, really laughing.

'' Angelina, I am a vampire. A creature you thought only existed in movies. Pure fiction. Why do you think soul mates aren't real? That you can't be my other half?''- I wanted to say that I wasn't as crazy as him, my soul wasn't so black and twisted.

'' And you had to abduct your other half from the street? To force her to be with you?''- His eyes changed their color to bright red, and he clenched his fists.-'' Why didn't you come like a normal man and ask me out?''- Every woman would be flattered if a guy like Christian would show up and ask her on a date. That was how normally people get together. Not with abduction. Christian was insane, he lived in his own fantasy.

'' And would you have said yes if I had asked you out?''- I swallowed hard. Christian was burning me up with his gaze. Silence followed. I didn't answer because I wasn't sure how to. If I said no I might make him angry and the vampire might hurt me because of my rejection. If I said yes, he would be glad and I didn't want that. So I just eyed him silently. Christian didn't pressure the matter and added.-'' I didn't because I couldn't bear to lose you. If we had started dating, I would have gotten so attached to you that when you find out what I am…''- His voice broke and the man swallowed.-'' The pain to lose you when I get a taste what a life with you will be like…''- The vampire approached me, his hand was shaking but he hid it in his jeans pocket.-'' To feel happiness only for it to be taken away from me… That would destroy me, darling. That would drive me to madness.''- I bit my lips, Christian lowered his brown eyes to my lips. I nervously swallowed and he licked his lips. I didn't want him to stare at me like he owned me!

'' I need to use the bathroom.''- I spoke and his gaze moved to my eyes. Would he allow me that? I really needed to go.

'' Of course, angel. Follow me.''- He walked to the door and like a real gentleman, opened it up for me. My legs nearly gave out as I stood up from the sofa. Christian looked at me with concern, but I managed to walk to him. He only nodded and exited the living room. Like a good girl I followed him as he turned left and up the stairs again. Christian waited for me like a good host. This place was as well-furnished as the other rooms I have been to. I noticed some vases around, paintings on the wall with a views from the sea. My abductor had taste and that angered me. Maybe some designer decorated the whole house. There was no way a man with such a damaged mind could pick such decorations.-'' Here you go, Lina.''- Christian switched the lights on and moved so I could enter the bathroom. I did quickly. The bathroom was as big as my bedroom. There was a douche cabin on the right and a bathtub in the center of the bathroom. They looked very expensive and probably the types I have seen on the pages of luxurious furniture catalogues. Everything in this house looked like it was bought from such a magazine. The bathroom was irritably clean and tidy, there were no dirty clothes around. The shampoo, douche gels and every other bottle had its place. The red towels looked clean, also the male bathrobe was clean. I couldn't help but feel amazed how tidy the bathroom was, and without dirty clothes around. Did Christian clean or he had a maid? Maybe if he had a maid, she could help me. But somehow I doubted I would be this lucky.

'' Thank you.''- I said and faked a smile. I feared the vampire wouldn't leave, that he would stay there as I did my thing. We stood there glaring at each other. -'' Are you hungry?''- I asked to fill the silence that followed.-'' Do you feel the need to..''- I couldn't finish the sentence. What if he attacked me? Just jump me and drain me from my blood?

'' No, I have fed.''- Christian smiled seductively.-'' Are you offering yourself as my donor, darling?''- Anger boiled in my veins and his smile widened.-'' Because that's an offer I can't refuse.''- Christian licked his lips. I glared coldly at him, prepared to defend myself if the vampire attacked me. But he only winked at me and turned around.

'' If you want to take a shower, I would give you a towel, angel.''- He eyed me before he exited. I didn't reply. The door closed behind him. I gripped the sink after I splashed my face with water.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Angelina's POV**_

I stared at my reflection in the mirror as I was still gripping the sink with such a force like my life depended on it. My hair was a little messy, the face was pale, my eyes were puffy from all this crying, and I really looked pretty scared and in stress. I looked like I was about to pass out , and I took some deep breaths to calm myself down. My head was still dizzy, I was sweating from fear and stress and my clothes stuck to my skin a little unpleasantly. My ears were buzzing, and I lowered my head and closed my eyes and took some deep breaths again. I remained like this for some minutes until my body stopped shaking and my ears stopped buzzing, and I could breathe easier. I managed to use the bathroom, although such a simple activity nearly drained me out again. When I stood up my legs nearly failed me, and I gripped the sink for support.

'' Come on, don't cry. Please.''- I said to myself, and my voice sounded strange and so small. –'' Come on, you can do this.''- I released a deep breath as I washed my hands. My hand shook a little when I ran my fingers through my hair as I looked around my abductor's bathroom. I didn't want to face him again! I leaned my back against the wall as my eyes scanned the surroundings. This bathroom was very clean indeed, not like other male ones I had seen. My boyfriends weren't a big fans of cleaning, not that their homes were dirty or anything like that, just they weren't so organized. This was the first bathroom I had seen that looked so good, and not only because of the modern looking douche and bathtub. I opened the bathroom cabinet left from the mirror just from curiosity. It was tidy too and full of shaving equipment, spare toothpaste, spare toothbrushes, aftershave, teeth floss, mouthwash, hand cream and some painkillers. Nothing out of the ordinary. The shampoo and shower gels were pretty normal too and good brands. Normally I would never look around someone's home like this, but this guy abducted me and I didn't care about his privacy, he hadn't cared about mine, right? I didn't touch anything , just looked around. A normal looking bathroom. I leaned my back against the wall, as I stared at the door. I knew I had stayed in here maybe a little longer than I had to, and Christian would come to look for me. And I needed a plan and fast. What should I do? What?! Should I knock him out with something and break a window and escape, snow outside or no? Or should I just talk to him so he can lower his guard and then I could knock him down and escape? Somehow the second option seemed a little more reasonable, to try to earn his trust and to strike when he least expects it. Will I make a mistake?

'' Lina, you okay in there, angel?''- The sudden knock on the door nearly gave me a heart attack. I hadn't locked it, what was the point. He was a vampire, a locked door won't stop him. It was pointless. –'' Angelina?''- He knocked again like a real gentleman.

'' Yes, I am coming.''- I swallowed hard and my hand turned the doorknob and the door opened to reveal Christian on the other side. He gave me a kind smile when he saw that I was all right, although I was far from all right. But he must have thought I had fainted or something. The relief in his eyes seemed genuine.

'' I was beginning to worry for you.''- His voice sounded so concerned, at the way he looked at me, like we were a couple and he was a caring boyfriend, was alarming.

'' I'm fine.''- The lie couldn't fool him, and he crossed arms over his chest. –'' Can I still use the shower?''- I didn't know what made me say that, it just slipped. I felt dirty just from being here, he had touched me, and I felt violated. Also I had sweated a lot, and I was disgusted with myself. And that will save me from a least a few minutes from Christian. But I didn't want to make him angry too, and what if he was joking about the shower? What if he wanted something from me for this? - '' I mean you said I can take a shower, and..''- I bit my lips and waited for his answer.

'' Of course, darling!''- He grinned at me, and I immediately released my breath.- '' Come, I will give you a new towel.''- The dark-haired vampire turned around and I followed him after closing the bathroom door. Christian headed to the closet near the bathroom and turned on the light. He knelt and took out one purple towel.-'' It's brand new, don't worry.''- The man handed it to me with a soft smile.-'' You will be the first woman to use it.''- I nodded as we headed back to the bathroom.

'' It's so tidy in here.''- I said to fill the silence. I didn't mean it as a compliment, more like to try to find out if there was a maid or not. If some woman came to clean this whole place, maybe I could ask for her help.

'' Do you like it?''- Christian eyed me a little shyly.- '' I take care of my home, and I organize everything.''- My eyes widened a little. My previous boyfriends could never achieve such a clean and good looking house.-'' I use the services of one woman once or twice a month, but mainly I took care of my home. ''0

'' That's impressive.''- I said as I hugged the towel close to my chest. Will my abductor let me shower alone, or he will stay? I nearly gagged just thinking I had to undress in front of him. I would scream and kick him if he makes me do this.

'' Here is a new soap, angel.''- Christian saw my distress and handed me the soap with a kind smile. It was a strawberry one and I clutched it close to my chest. –'' You can use whichever shampoo you like.''- He pointed at the several bottles on the shelf next to the douche cabin. –'' There is a lot of hot water, so don't worry about that. The hot water is from here, the cold one is from there.''-Christian showed me how the shower worked.-'' Feel free to take your time, I won't bother you.''- The dark-haired vampire rubbed his neck nervously as he eyed me.-'' I know you have no spare clothes but maybe I can give you some.'' - I blinked a couple of times. Was he offering me some of his victims' clothes? My head was beginning to cloud again and I swayed a little.- '' Angelina!''- Christian grabbed me by the forearm to steady me, and I was glad for that because I didn't want to fall on the floor. We remained like this for a while, as I finally gathered myself and stopped shaking. I could feel his brown eyes on my face, even though mine were closed. The wave of dizziness passed away.

'' What clothes?''- I whispered as our eyes locked. His hand around mine was burning me up and Christian released me carefully, trying maybe not to scare me more than I was already. Like a good gentleman.

'' New ones, of course. I hope they fit you.''- He took some steps back to give me breathing space. Why was he acting so nice? Why? Why did he let me sleep, why the breakfast, the coffee and now this?

'' You bought clothes… for me.''- The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. That guy had brand new female clothes prepared for his victims, and this caused ice to creep through my veins. How many had he tortured and killed?

'' Well, something like that.''- He actually looked embarrassed as he eyed the floor. –'' I realize how this sounds, Lina, I do. And you are the only woman I had bought clothes for, there was no one else.''- Christian added as he looked up to me and his brown eyes were burning me up like a literal fire.-'' I know it's crazy but I couldn't help it. I wanted you to wear something mine.''- The possessive tone gave me chills. I tried not to imagine the vampire in some store to look at female clothes and to picture it they would fit me. I tried so hard not to imagine that, but the image was just stuck in my mind. –'' I will leave you to take a shower now.''- Christian cleared his throat and passed me on the way to the door.-'' Please, don't lock the door or use the window to escape.''- He said with a hand on the handle.-'' It's freezing outside and you will get seriously hurt from a jump from here. And I will give your privacy, so there is no need for locks. I won't come while you are showering.''- Somehow I seriously doubted that, but my abductor sounded sincere.-'' Promise me you won't do anything stupid.''- His brown eyes changed their color to bright red and suddenly I felt a pressure in my mind to obey whatever he asks of me.

'' I promise.''- I said without difficulty, although I wanted to badly to just try my chances with the window, broken leg or not. I couldn't bear to be in this house any longer.

'' Good.''- Christian smiled.-'' I will leave the clothes in my room on the bed, you can change there. Do you remember where my room is?''- I nodded and his smile got wider.-'' If you want to dry your hair, there is a hair dryer in my room, I will put it next to the clothes. Also you can wash your teeth, I have extra toothbrushes, just open the cabinet and you will find them. Do you need anything else or am I forgetting something?''- My abductor asked like a concerned host. Like I was his guest and he was showing me around his house and making sure I have anything so I could shower. It was so surreal, so insane that I had a hard time figuring out his motives. Why these kindness?

'' Why are you doing this?''- I asked, as his eyes were never leaving mine, and the look in his brown ones were like we were a couple. Christian was confused why I had asked that, like it was natural for a abductor to provide a delicious breakfast, nice coffee and his own bathroom to his hostage or whatever I was to him.

'' Because I want you to like it here.''- The man said so softly, that I almost felt it like a caress on my cheek, and I took a step back to prevent him from actually touching me.- '' It's that simple, Angelina. After you shower, I will give you ice for the bruises… I deeply apologize for that again.''- He bit his lips, looking like a lost child again, and that made me sick.-'' You can leave the dirty clothes here, I will put them in the washing machine.''- Without even eyeing me, like he was embarrassed to face me, Christian left the bathroom and shut the door behind him carefully.

 _ **# # #**_

I didn't lock the door behind him, I decided to trust Christian as crazy as it sounded. But I would definitely watch out for him, just in case. He might be trying to give me this fake sense of safety so he could attack me later. This might be some sick game, all of this. The sleep, the bed, the breakfast, the coffee and now this.

I admit I never would imagine that if I get abducted, the guy would act so nice to me. I had expected ropes, chains, to beat me, to let me starve, but not this. And especially if the abductor was a vampire, and I could be used for blood and even dead by now. But Christian never tried to bit me , not even once by now. He only insisted I was his soul mate and we were meant to be .

I took off my clothes quickly, fighting with the buttons of my trousers. I still glanced at the door often , expecting the vampire to just barge in and to hurt or force himself on me. But I was met with only silence. I folded my clothes and put them in the basket for dirty laundry in the left corner of the bathroom. I still didn't want to wear anything that creep gives me, but I didn't want to offend him. If I refused, he might snap and hurt me. So I would have to push down my disgust and to just put on his choice of clothes for me.

The water was wonderfully warm as I turned the douche and closed the cabin. I was shivering from fear and exhaustion so the warm water was a welcomed gift. I applied some of the shampoo on my hair and began rubbing it in. I didn't know how much time Christian would give me for this shower, so I tried to be as quick as possible. I scrubbed my body and my hands were still shaking. Tears were appearing in my eyes, but I tried to fight them off. I leaned my back against the wall as the hot water was pouring over me.

What should I do? Dozens of ideas ran in my mind, and each one of them was bolder than the previous one. Should I attack him again, and take his car? Should I jump from some of the windows and risk breaking and leg or get lost in the snow outside? Should I pretend I fall for his game and act nice with him? Maybe flirt a little? The thought itself made me gag. I was never much of a flirt, besides I couldn't force myself to flirt with this guy. I just couldn't. The disgust would choke me to death. So maybe I should ask him normal questions, so he could let his guard down easier.

I turned off the water and exited the douche cabin. Christian hadn't come in, not even knocked, he gave me privacy like he promised. But I was still eyeing the door suspiciously. The purple towel was big and I wrapped it around my body after I dried my hair as best as I could. I released a deep breath, as I opened the door, but my abductor wasn't there. The corridor was empty. So he must be downstairs again in the living room. I stood there for a couple of minutes, but Christian didn't show up. Carefully I entered his room, and again he wasn't there. On the bed I had slept in, his bed, there was a nicely folded clothes like he promised. And they were brand new too, like he said, all of them had their price tags on. And they weren't cheap. The green cashmere sweater was from a brand I liked and I had wanted to buy something from it. The dark jeans were nice to touch. My cheeks got redder as I saw the red bikini and a matching bra, they looked like my size. Everything looked like it could fit me. It was disturbing and creepy and I nearly threw up again, but stopped myself just in time. Christian must have known my sizes or guess them .He bought these clothes just for me.

My hands were shaking as I put them on, and they fitted me. The sweater was maybe a little longer, but everything else was like made for me. I bit my lips as I dried my hair with the hair dryer my abductor left on the bed. How I ended up in such a mess?! How?! Why?!

Christian had left for me my own comb so I could brush my hair. How thoughtful of him! My abductor had gone through my bag, touched my things. I felt so violated that I wanted to shower again. But sadly the hot water and soap won't rid of my problem. I clenched my teeth as I prepared myself for facing the vampire again.

 _ **# # #**_

Christian was watching TV , like it was a normal Saturday morning for him. Like it was normal for him to have a hostage . Or maybe it was? How many he had killed and tortured? I was rooted on my spot at the door, my hand on the handle as I stared at the dark-haired vampire, who sat in the armchair so peacefully. That man looked completely normal, he had a nice face features, actually quite handsome. If things were different, that man could make my knees weak. I would never admit him that, but Christian looked just the way I had always found attractive and fascinating in a guy. Also his brown eyes were really sensual. But he was crazy not to mention a bloodsucking monster. His handsome face was just an illusion.

'' Come, sit.''- He motioned for me to take the sofa again, and I did.-'' I am glad my clothes look good on you.''- Christian eyed me from head to toes in such a way only lovers look at each other.

'' How long have you stalked me?''- I asked so he could stop with this burning stare.-'' Where did you see me?''- Have I met him in some bar, or on the street or just forgot?

'' Some months ago in one store.''- Christian rubbed his eyes and leaned his head back.-'' You were buying an ice cream, a chocolate and raspberry one. Your favorite.''- He swallowed as I hugged my knees.-'' You wore black trousers, red T-shirt and a black leather jacket. And your scent was heavenly.''- His eyes met mine and they were red again and I shivered.-'' You were the most loveliest woman I had ever seen, and you completely enchanted me, Lina.''-Christian cleared his throat and his eyes returned their color to brown again.-''My nature found its other half in you that day.''- The voice was so sweet, so kind, that it made me sick.

'' But that's wrong and crazy.''- I shook my head and my abductor eyed me with sadness and pain.

'' I don't have a choice, Angelina. I just don't.''- Christian ran fingers through his hair and groaned.-'' My nature damned me with you.''- He didn't have a choice?! What a joke?! That guy was mental! I had to force my voice to remain calm.

'' How old are you?''- Christian eyed me, surprised I had asked him a personal question. Maybe if I learned more about him, I could trick him easier.

'' I am glad I am interesting to you, darling.''- The dark-haired vampire gave me a smile I was sure many women would fall for. Of course if they didn't know he was a maniac and a vampire.-'' I am 29 and a half years old, or I was actually before I was turned. I have walked on this earth for 400 years, angel.''- The number shook me. I knew that in the movies and books vampires were old, but hearing it in real life and actually seeing it was another thing. Also the guy in front of me didn't look a year older than 30 years old.

'' But how?''- I whispered as I tried to imagine actually living for over a century, not to mention 4 centuries.

'' When I was turned, my body stopped aging, and I remained like this.''- Christian smirked at my disbelief. –'' The blood keeps me alive too, but I will always look like this. One of the gifts of my nature. The other gift is you, the woman I had spent 400 years searching for.''- I shivered , his tone was like a caress on my cheek.

'' Can you tell me more about you? Christian?''- I faked a smile, remembering my plan to act nice so he could drop his guard.

'' With pleasure, darling. I will make us some tea, don't move.''- The red eyes pierced me again, and I nodded, unable to fight the compulsion. Christian smiled as he left the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi, I am sorry that it took me long to update, but I had been caught up with work and didn't have much free time and inspiration to write. With the current situation, I still go to work but I finally came up with some ideas for the story. The characters and their lives will be developed more and more, I don't want to rush the things. If you have some ideas, you can share them. :) Stay safe, everyone, please. : )**_

 _ **Christian's POV**_

My hand trembled as I made the tea for myself and my angel. My mate, my lovely mate. The woman destined to be mine. My perfect match. And now she was in my living room, and I didn't know the proper way to approach her. And I had never been shy with women. Quite the opposite actually. But this wasn't any woman.

I picked a tea I knew my angel liked. It was very stalkerish, but I knew Angelina's favorite types of tea. How she drank her coffee, with how much sugar. I knew she preferred to drink tea with apple and cinnamon flavor, elder and lemon flavored tea.I had bought all of her preferred flavors and I hoped Lina could like them. I craved to make her happy by offering her favorite tea. So she would want to stay with me forever.

I leaned my back against the fridge and breathed deeply. I had to stop these thoughts in my mind, that were begging me to just kiss my mate and forget about the rest of the world. Forget about how I abducted her and that Lina was scared of me. It only mattered that she was finally here! Here for me to hold and kiss! Here with me forever! The thousands times I had followed my Lina everywhere. How the jealousy had consumed me so many times when some guy would smile at her or buy her a drink in the disco. How happy I had been that Lina was single and that she turned every guy down. How much I liked to see her dance in the clubs.

No, stop! I ruffled my hair couple of times, as I pushed those crazy thoughts aside. Or at least tried to. Angelina didn't know me or trust me. But I would be the biggest liar in the world if my heart didn't skip a beat as I saw my darling in the clothes I had picked for her. It had been a little creepy but it was worth it. Angelina looked divine in these clothes, and to know that I bought them, made me want to hug her and kiss senseless. I barely restrained. I still remembered how my darling's body felt beneath mine while I tried to calm her and I had ended completely by coincidence on top of her. I admit I was like hypnotized. This woman would be the death of me!

# # #

 _ **Angelina's POV**_

I waited patiently my abductor to come back with the tea like I was his guest. Christian, I reminded myself, his name was Christian. I must call him that to earn his trust. I remembered how quickly he had snapped out of his anger when he nearly broke my wrist when I had called him his name. Like with magic.

It would burn my tongue, but I had to act kind with my abductor so I could survive. And I had to survive. I was too young to die, too young. I wasn't even married or had children. I had still so much things to look forward to in my life. I had to find my true love , and be happy with him. I couldn't die, I refused to die! I won't be a victim to this man, to this creature! Yes, he could kill me immediately, make me suffer so much, but I had to at least try! I owed it to my family, friends and most importantly- myself! I was never much of a quitter. I had managed to fulfill my dream as a kid and now I worked in a magazine. I had graduated with good grades, found myself the perfect job. I got my own flat, my own car and I was happy. I fought so hard to accomplish all of that and I couldn't possibly throw that away now. All those nights staying up late to study, all those shifts I had to work to pay my rent and educations. All those years I had spent working so much to get the job I wanted. All those job interviews, which had left me hopeless because no one wanted to hire a girl without experience. How much I had prayed then for a miracle, for someone to just give me a chance. And then finally luck had smiled back at me when my future boss hired me for an intern. How I fought tooth and nail to earn my place in the magazine so I could be hired permanently. I hadn't achieved all of that to just let this guy take it away from me! I had family and friends I loved to death and I couldn't abandon and betray them like that! I had to survive this, I had to.

I had to play a role, and play it good. I couldn't force myself to touch and kiss Christian or throw myself into his arms. I couldn't seduce or flirt with him. Plus it would be too weird and it might rise his suspicion. I mean, I barely could stand his presence and this whole situation and he saw how much , and now if I acted completely differently ,it might be too suspicious. He wouldn't ever buy my change of heart or sudden romantic interest. Christian didn't seem to me like a stupid guy, and he would figure out my intentions very fast. Plus I didn't want him to kiss or touch me anywhere. Just the idea of it made me sick. I had read some stories of hostages and how they did everything the abductor asked of them, even intimate ones. Yes, Christian was a vampire and could make me do anything without putting any effort. He just have to say it and I would be his slave. Simple as that. But I would never initiate any closer contact, like I had read some girls did because of fear. I won't be able to live with myself . So far Christian hadn't asked of me to do anything intimate, not even a kiss or a simple hug. Not that I was relieved by that, but it was strange. He could do that, but still he didn't. And that confused me so much. I didn't know what to expect from the dark-haired guy and that was scary. The vampire didn't drink my blood or hurt me . Not yet at least. Nor did he tried to force himself on me or compel me to do something. All the dark-haired vampire did was talk about how we were meant to be and how much he needed me. And he let me sleep in his bed, made me breakfast, coffee, let me use his bathroom and even bought me clothes. Like I was his girlfriend. I was terrified because I didn't know what to expect anymore.

So maybe I should try to keep him talking , nothing more. I looked down at the clothes my abductor bought for me, and I wanted to remove them so much. I felt dirty even wearing something he bought for me. It didn't mattered that I kind of liked the jeans and the sweater, but I was also disgusted. And the idea of the underwear also made me sick. It didn't matter that they were good clothes , very good actually. It didn't matter that they were comfortable. None of my previous boyfriend has purchased me underwear. Yes , a t-shirt, a dress, but never something so personal as bra and bikini. I didn't know why, but I had never received such a gift. I had always bought those things myself. And right now I was a bit ashamed that a complete stranger had given me something no man before had. I felt so ashamed and disgusted.

The look in my abductor's eyes when he saw me wearing something he picked was, like I was his girlfriend and these clothes were my present. The proud look in his brown eyes that seemed to say:" That is my girl.'' The way his eyes were peeling the clothes off my body, like we had been together for years. I felt nauseous again just remembering that.

My heart jumped as I heard approaching footsteps.I dug nails into my thigh as Christian opened the door, but I reminded myself to act more calmly and I relaxed my hand. Although my mind was literally screaming at me to attack my abductor, cause as much damage as I can and escape. But I sighed deeply .

'' I hope you didn't wait long.''- The dark-haired man carried a tray in his hands and eyed me shyly, like he was searching for my approval. I could not possibly tell him I had hoped that he had some sort of accident. –'' I don't want to keep you waiting, angel.''- Christian gave a boyish smile, and I almost fell for his kind act. Almost. If things were differently, in another universe, I would be glad that a guy like that made an effort to make me like him. Christian was very attractive no doubt. But he was insane too .

'' Don't worry, I didn't wait long.''- I smiled and I hoped the smile had reached my eyes too. –'' Do you want me to help with that?''- No way in hell I would offer help to this guy, but I had to act polite.

'' No, Angelina. I am your host and I have to take care of you.''- Christian smiled widely and placed down on the table the tray. Host?! You kidnapped me, for God sakes! You drugged me and took me God knows where! Or he was hoping that if he acts nicely enough I would forget and fall for him?! –'' I hope you will like this.''- I swallowed. On the tray there were two cups of tea and a plate with chocolate biscuits. Everything looked normal, but I could never be too sure.

'' What flavor is it?''- I asked as I picked up one cup and poured some sugar in it. Christian took his cup too, and sat down on the armchair, but his eyes were still on me. It was like I was the sole focus of his world, and it was very disturbing. I had never been looked like this by any man in my life. Like I am the air someone needs to function. Like I was all some man could see. I had never received such looks full of adoration before.

'' Apple and cinnamon. One of your favorites, darling.''- My abductor smiled and stirred his tea after adding sugar. I gulped. But of course he would serve me one of my favorite teas. The breakfast was something I loved to eat, the coffee was just like I drank it, and now this. I shouldn't even be surprised. Christian was my stalker and he knew everything. Even the biscuits now seemed like the ones I normally buy. It made me sick how much my abductor was trying to make me feel comfortable with all of these favorite things of mine. Like he wanted to portrait himself in the best light or something. Like he was wooing me.

'' Thank you.'' – I replied and drank some of the tea, so I could decide how to start a conversation with him. I had to make him open up somehow, without seeming too suspicious.-'' Do you like drinking tea?''- Maybe not the best question, but it just came to me.

'' Yes, I do. But I am more of a coffee person.''- Christian's smile was kind as he leaned back on the armchair.-'' We have that in common, Lina. You never start your day without a cup of coffee, but you have a nice taste for tea too.''- He licked his lips , eyes still fixated on my face.

'' Tea relaxes me sometimes.''- I said just to not let silence to fill the room. I didn't want him to stare at me and to think God knows what.-'' Why do you do that?''

'' What do you mean?''- Christian held the cup with both hands and he almost looked normal. Not the maniac that drugged women in the middle of the night.

'' Stare at me so much.''- I leaned back and curled my feet under me.

'' Well, I can't help it, Lina. ''- He chuckled and ran fingers through his hair.-'' You are so exquisite. ''- He seemed lost of words and chuckled again. I noticed how one of his hands was trembling and he eyed it.-'' That has never happened to me. You are the only woman that makes my hands shake.''- Christian clenched his hand to stop it. -'' It's amazing.''- The brown eyes gazed at me and I saw how vulnerable my abductor looked . But this quickly vanished as he seemed to control his emotions.-'' I am sorry, Angelina, but I can't seem to control the way I look at you.''- His right leg began to bounce, but Christian crossed his legs. I only nodded, because I didn't know what to reply. Awkward silence filled the room as my abductor took a sip of his tea and I took one biscuit. I felt how the vampire's eyes were on my lips as I licked the remaining chocolate. I wished he would stop doing that!

'' Do you feel cold?''- I asked to break the intimate silence. Anything so the dark-haired guy won't stare at me like I was his meal. I had to make him talk, although I noticed he would just prefer to drink me with eyes in silence.-'' I mean, you turned up the temperature?''- Did vampires feel the cold weather like we did?

'' Not really.''- Christian rubbed his eyes.-'' I feel cold, but not like you do. I can endure very low temperatures. I turned up the heat in here because of you, darling.''- Again with those pet names! I wanted to tell him to stop, but that would anger him so much. I glanced at the cup in my hands and inhaled the wonderful and calming aroma. I wanted to ask Christian where were my things, but he won't ever tell me. I was his prisoner no matter this strange behavior. So I had to fake an interest in his persona so maybe he would drop his guard and I could escape. I didn't know how but I was desperate enough to try. Kicking and screaming got me nowhere. My abductor was stronger than me in every way possible and besides he could order me to do anything. So maybe I should just use another approach although I wanted to punch him again.

'' When were you born?''- I said, even though the answer would shock me and ruin some of my remaining sanity. I tried to fool myself that this was normal conversation. That I wasn't standing next to some vampire , to my abductor. Christian sighed deeply and rested his head on the back of the seat.

'' My full name is Christian Henry Morgan.''- He smiled sadly.-''I was born on 17-th of May. In the year 1615.''- I placed down the cup of tea because I was afraid I would break it when I heard the year. That was four centuries ago, and my head began to spin. If I hadn't seen the fangs, the red eyes, how the wound healed, I would still think that this was some joke. -'''It's a lot to take in, isn't it?''- The dark-haired guy eyed me and drank some tea.-'' For you it's an eternity, but for me it's like seconds. I didn't notice how those years have passed. ''

'' But how could you have not noticed?''- My voice was weak and on the verge of hysteria. I took some deep breaths. All the things Christian must have seen and experienced and he didn't noticed?! All those illnesses, wars. Could all those years have made him crazy? Was that the result if a person lives too long? Humans were not meant to live that long and maybe eternal life made them insane. I knew I would be completely nuts if I had to go through some of the darkest times in the history of the world. Was that the reason why he was like this now?

'' I did notice, angel. Believe me, I did.''- The vampire closed his eyes and the pain on his face made me a little curious what was he remembering.-''I have seen the worst in people all those years. I had seen countries fighting, people starving and killing one another, I had seen politicians come and go. I had seen illnesses, plagues. I have seen so much horrors that sometimes I wished I could forget them. I had seen how people feared me and called me a demon and blamed me and my kind for every bad thing out there. I had seen great discoveries and how they changed the world.''- His voice shook . I could never imagine what has my abductor seen . - '''My memories haunt me often, darling.''- He swallowed hard and finished his tea and placed the cup on the tray.

'' How did you become this… a vampire?''- I forced the word out, it felt strange on my tongue. The man before me hadn't been human for centuries and still he looked so young and full of life. If I had seen him somewhere on the street I would never believe he was immortal. Christian was young, dressed nicely and nothing could alert me that he was a supernatural being or that he kidnapped people. I was absolutely sure I wasn't his first hostage. It scared me to death how many were they now. It scared me so much. What had happened to all those people?! Where were their bodies?

'' Well, my life is very long and full of adventures, angel.''- Christian leaned forward and placed hands on his knees. He was still eyeing me like I was a delicious snack. I had to get used to this hungry gaze, not that I had a choice.-'' It will take me forever to tell you about my childhood, Lina. ''- His right hand began to tremble again but the brown-eyed man clenched it into a fist. –'' I grew up in a small town , which now doesn't exist anymore. I had four siblings- three sisters and one older brother. My father drank a lot and he abandoned us. ''- He paused to gather his thoughts.-'' Life had been hard for us. So hard. My mother couldn't care for all of us. One of my sisters died from hunger. Lily. ''- Christian was crying now and I was a little saddened. I knew I shouldn't pity him, but life has been hard for him. –'' My brother, Sam, took the role of our father and…''- The dark-haired vampire stopped again, and sobbed.-'' I am sorry, I am not comfortable speaking about my childhood.''- We stood in silence for some minutes. Christian cleared his throat and continued again.-'' So, everything was a battle for survival. And since I became 16, I wanted to help too. But I took the wrong path.''- My abductor gave me a mischievous smile.-'' I had always been a bit of a wild one, and a thrill seeker. The peaceful life was never for me. I like the adrenaline , the tension.''- He licked his lips.-'' One of my friends helped me to get into one gang, and I started robbing people. To steal food, money, everything I could get my hands onto. I learned how to fight better. It was amazing, I could help my family and I was happy to rob the rich. I loved the danger and I still do. I can't live without danger. ''- The dark-haired vampire sighed again.-'' After some years I moved into another town, then another. I started to work on ships , even pirate ones. I enjoyed what I did. ''- It wasn't hard to picture the guy in front of me as a pirate or a criminal. He radiated something dangerous, something basic. I didn't doubt he had enjoyed robbing and killing people even as a human being. –'' Until one night my crew tried to rob the wrong ship. It looked like an easy catch, but we had underestimated our victims. They all were vampires, darling, who traveled across the sea and killed lots of people at every port they stopped by. But I had learned all that later.''- Christian began rubbing his right wrist , too lost in the past. I didn't dare say anything, I just let him talk.-''Most of my crew, my friends were drained from blood. Others were kept for later. I got lucky to be found by one of the kinder vampires. My maker. Adam.-'' The smile on his face was a kind one. That Adam must have been a real friend.-'' He was impressed of my fighting skills, my will to live, and he offered me a deal. Eternal life or a quick death. And I chose to live.''- Christian rubbed his wrist again, but stopped as he saw how I was eyeing it.-'' Adam bit me here, Lina.''- The dark-haired exchanged his wrist to me and I paled. There was a visible scar still even after all those centuries. I winced imagining the pain, the blood. Just simple teeth marks, but they had changed a lot. –'' And he gave me his blood to complete the process. Then he snapped my neck and I died as a human.''- I was still staring at the vampire bite.-'' The scar won't ever go away, Lina.''

'' Was it worth it?''- If I had been placed in such situation I didn't know what I would choose. Death or to live . I would say life, but at what cost really?

'' Yes, absolutely.''- Christian winked at me.-'' I got an awesome life and now, you, angel. What more could I possibly want?''


	8. Chapter 8

_**Christian's POV**_

To bare my soul, even a small part of it in front my lovely mate, was a strange feeling. I wasn't used to share my past with another. Adam knew of course my childhood and what had led me that fateful day at his mercy on that ship. He had never judged me for my choices in life as a human. Life was different then, I was poor and I had wanted more in life than my small hometown. I had dreamt of adventures, of money, gold and exciting life. I hadn't been able to settle on only once space, it was boring. I longed to see the world. I had been so sick and tired of being poor. I could help my family that way and it was good. I had found out that I enjoyed the danger, I was like addicted to it. There was something about the way I felt when we stole from the rich that had made me addicted. To be able to wear nicer clothes, to not be hungry, to give money to my family. Yes, it has been dangerous, I had been hurt many times. I had been caught once, but my friends had rescued me. Otherwise I would have been hanged for my crimes. But still that didn't make me give up this life. I had been young and I had so many dreams. A married life hadn't interested me then. I had some fun with different women, but no one had managed to capture my heart and mind. Besides a woman and kids would have tied me to one place and that was never my wish.

So I had nothing to lose when Adam had turned me. He had told me that this life wasn't meant for everyone. Not everyone could hurt another person, even kill . But I have found out that this was no problem for me. I had fought so much as a human and doing that as a vampire wasn't any different.

But Angelina might not like my life as a human. I wanted this woman to like me, I needed it like the air . I have never thought that some girl would cause such reaction in me. That I would be so enchanted with her that I would completely lose myself. All the times I had followed Lina as she bought groceries. How even the sight of her made my head spin. How I had walked behind her, not close enough for her to spot me though, but still I could easily see the lovely angel. How she bit her lips as she thought what to buy, how Angelina seemed to do everything so gracefully and amazing. Or maybe I was thinking that because she was my mate. Maybe that was it. But still Angelina Davenport was very attractive woman and the thought that she was mine gave me such immense joy.

I had to protect her. My stalking got me the perfect possibility to see my angel and protect her at the same time. I had enjoying killing one guy that wanted to rob her near one parking lot one night . I had read his thoughts and quickly pulled him behind one car. His blood wasn't so tasty but I adored every minute of that criminal's death. No one could steal from my angel. No one could hurt her. I had become Angelina's secret guardian angel. I had been following her at the nights to make sure she went to home safely. If anyone dared to try to hurt her or even thought of it, I had quickly interfered. I had been very careful if someone tried to put something in my mate's drink at the disco or the bar, to drug her or something. I had paid extra attention on the guys that made a move on my angel while she danced. The ones that had touched Lina even for a second, were quickly dried of blood later. My darling knew how to take care of the flirty men and she could defend herself but still I had to protect her. For my biggest joy she never accepted some man's phone number or an offer for a ride. Like Lina knew she was mine, and no one would be right for her. I was so glad my darling wasn't a flirt, that she never got wasted or throw herself in some guy's arms. That despite the fact that she was gorgeous and many men wanted to have a date with her, Lina never accepted. I was so glad for that. Otherwise my bloodlust would knew no boundaries. I have watched this woman sleep countless times through her window. I just wanted to make sure that my darling would have a nice sleep, without something to ruin it.

God, what had happened to me! This woman held my heart in her hands, and we had never been on a date yet! Angelina had put the biggest and strongest chains around my heart on that fateful day in that store when I met her eyes. Now I only had to make her like me.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Angelina's POV**_

I tried to get more comfortable on the seat. This conversation was maybe the weirdest I have ever had . I was speaking with a creature, who has lived for 400 years and I was at his mercy.

'' But all of this…''- I struggled to find the right words to express myself. Still the idea that someone might choose to become a vampire, a creature condemned to drink blood to survive, was hard to swallow. Yes, life was tempting , but the price was too much.-'' This is a big sacrifice.''- To live for so long, to never be human again. What kind of life would that be? To lose your humanity.

'' Yes, it was .''- Christian eyed the vampire bite on his wrist again.-'' But I would do it again in a heartbeat. I wanted to live so much that I didn't care what it would cost me. And even now, after so many years, I would still choose the same thing.''- The dark-haired man's eyes moved to my own hands.-'' Your hand, Lina! I forgot the ice for your bruise!''- I was rubbing again my sore wrist, which was slowly turning purple. –'' Stay right here while I bring you some ice.''- I nodded as another strong wave of energy hit me and glued me on the sofa. The vampire vanished so fast that it took my breath away .I couldn't move freely again. How would I ever escape this guy! He was strong and incredibly fast. And he could bend me to his will just with simple words. How exactly does someone escape a vampire?! I had read vampire novels as a teenager, watched movies, but this was the real life, not some actors and special effects. I certainly knew how to defend myself, but how would I beat Christian's mind control or whatever that ability was called? My head was buzzing from so many thoughts that I wanted to scream.

'' Here you go.''- Christian entered and handed me an ice bag. I smiled politely as I took it. Our hands touched and I tried to suppress the urge to wipe mine in my trousers. Christian noticed my discomfort and blushed, but didn't say anything as he sat down on the armchair again. I put on the ice on my bruise and winced when the cold eased my pain. I didn't like the following silence, it was very uncomfortable. So I had to continue the conversation again. Just anything to not feel those dark eyes devouring me.

'' Did you see your family again?''- I immediately regretted asking this. How could I have been so stupid! Christian had said that his childhood was a hard topic and I didn't want to provoke his anger by speaking of it. –'' I am sorry, I didn't mean to..''

'' No, it's all right, darling.''- The dark-haired vampire smiled at me to reassure me that he was calm.-'' Normal question, isn't it?''- He sighed.-'' Yes, I did, but not right away. I wanted to, but with my change I couldn't.''- Christian rubbed his eyes tiredly and smiled at me.-'' Adam wouldn't let me see them too, it wasn't safe for them. I couldn't control myself in the first few months, I wasn't myself.''- I shivered just imagining what that must have felt like. I didn't want to pity my abductor, but still I felt a little sympathy for what he has been through. –'' I can try to describe to you what the first few months have been for me, Lina, but I fear you could never understand. No mortal can. ''- I couldn't look away from his eyes.–'' I saw my family when I was ready for it. Or I thought I was ready. ''- I took the cup of tea because my throat was dry and I drank the remaining liquid. I waited for Christian to continue, but he seemed to hesitate. Maybe I had made a mistake by asking him this, the topic clearly was difficult for him. I wondered if he had told them about what he was now? Had he craved their blood?

'' I shouldn't have asked you that, Christian.''- He smiled when he heard his name from my lips. –'' Really, I can see that's hard topic for you. I am sorry.''- Probably I shouldn't care about that, he drugged and abducted me. He had stalked me for months and has seen me God knew where. But still I felt bad that I had asked him about his family. Just that when he cried about his dead sister and spoke about the poverty, something inside of me made me pity him. Had the vampire told me this sad story so I could feel empathy and like him easier? Was this some trick to make me accept him as closer? To make himself more human and normal in my eyes? Whatever the reason and the motive behind these were, I still didn't want to cause another person discomfort. And it was crazy for me to feel this way, this person had violated my privacy so many times, and I shouldn't be bothered from such a simple question. God, I was so tired! It was so exhausting to think what to say and do so I could escape!

'' There is no problem, Angelina.''- Christian winked at me.-'' But maybe we should avoid my family for a while, OK?''- Until he could trust me, I got the unspoken meaning. Until he feels comfortable enough in my presence to speak about his relatives. I nodded. I didn't want to pressure the matter and anger him.-''There is so much I want to talk to you about, darling. I have been dreaming of this moment for so long. You and me, so close…''- The dark-haired vampire reached a hand as if to touch me, but seemed to remember his promise , and dropped it down on his leg. He had been fighting his impulses to touch me so many times, and I could see that it was tough for him. So maybe I should keep him engaged into a conversation, so maybe he wouldn't want a physical contact with me so much. The fact that my abductor could just influence me to do anything but he hasn't , still kept me on my toes. I certainly wasn't expecting this from a man that drugged me and abducted me. And from a vampire , who could end my life without batting an eye. I wondered how many victims Christian had brought to his home. I bit my lips. No, I must not think of that! Thinking about death was out of the question now. I must not panic or think about all of the people he had killed before me.-'' Please, don't be quiet. I like that you have started to talk to me.''- His voice sounded almost desperate. I tried to think how to continue our conversation. I removed the ice bag from my bruise.

'' You can take it. It's better now.''- Christian nodded and went to return the ice, of course not forgetting to tell me not to go anywhere. I nodded as another wave of compulsion glued me on my seat. I took one biscuit because I desperately needed chocolate. Christian had been gone only for a minute. He didn't seem to want to leave me alone longer. Yes, he had left me to shower, but maybe that was more for my privacy and comfort than his wish not to leave my side. Had my abductor stood in the bedroom while I slept? I shook my head to get these scary thoughts of my mind. Christian, the vampire that abducted me , waited for me to start the conversation. So I swallowed my fear as best as I could .

'' You have lived for so long…''- Well, four centuries exactly, and shiver ran down my spine. I took another cookie to keep my hands occupied. This was absolute madness!-'' Have you lived all of this time in here? In this country?'' – I wondered if someone had tried to call me. Christian surely had turned off my phone. I had never switched off my phone, I always carried a spare charger with me , so I had tried to always be available for calls. My parents and all of my friends knew that and I would always call them back even if my phone was on vibration or silent mode. So right now I imagined the panic they must feel. And I rarely didn't respond to texts in Messenger or Viber. I wasn't always logged into my profiles, but I had always checked my messages and tried to answer back as soon as possible.

'' No, Angelina.''- Christian gave me a boyish smile .-'' It would be a waste of time to live at only one place.''- He sighed and stood up. I tensed, thinking that he would try to come near me and touch me. But instead my abductor began walking around the room, like sitting on one place was too much for him. –'' I have switched so many cities that it's hard to remember them all.''- He went to the window and stared through it. I wanted to stretch my legs, sitting on this couch was killing me. –'' You can walk around the room, if you want, Lina.''- Christian said to me with his back turned. How did he know what I was thinking? Could the vampires really read minds, like I had seen so many times in movies? Was any of it real?

'' How did you…?''- I immediately paled just from the thought he had heard my mind. Because then Christian would know that I had some kind of a plan to distract him and escape. And all of my planning could go to waste.

'' No, I haven't read your mind, Angelina.''- He turned to me and smiled.-'' As a vampire I can easily enter any person's mind and hear his every secret. Whatever his heart desires.''- Chills ran down my spine as I listened to him. Did he know my plan ? –'' But it's different with you, darling. Adam had warned me about this.''-The dark-haired man ran a hand through his hair.-'' Apparently, a vampire can read everyone like an open book, except his mate. Some part of their unique charm. No matter how much I try, I could never hear your thoughts. At first I had thought that it was because of some music, the traffic, the other people around. But after a while I realized the true reason. A vampire can't read his mate's thoughts. ''- Christian eyed me with such a sad look. Was he telling me the truth?-'' I wish I could hear what you are thinking, angel, what your dream of. But sadly your mind is a like an impenetrable fortress.''- The vampire smiled at me.-'' It's fascinating because that just proves that you are meant for me, Angelina, because I hadn't felt this with anyone else in my long life.''- I didn't know what to say. I had wanted to ask how many times the vampire had tried to read my mind, and how did he do that. But everything just got too much. All of this got too much. –'' And to your question about how I knew- you seem to want to stretch out and move, so you can do that.''- Christian gave me a reassuring smile. Yeah, like I would feel safe in a foreign home, abducted by a supernatural creature that was obsessed with me! I felt that the force that was keeping on the sofa was gone, and I could move my legs freely.

'' Thank you.''- I answered and stood up carefully. My legs were not as steady as I would want them to be, but I had to be in control. I had to show this guy that I wasn't so easily breakable. I had to be in control. I made a few steps and went to the nearest wall and leaned on it. I looked through the window and it had stopped snowing. I still didn't know where we were, how far was my town. I couldn't ask Christian that of course. But how far were we? Did someone live nearby? –'' So where have you have lived, Christian?''- Saying his name, like we knew each other, was still hard for me to do. But maybe if I said it often, that would create some sort of an emotional connection between us for him. People liked to hear their names, that makes them feel liked and accepted. So I could call this monster his first name in our conversations, hoping that somehow that would bring us closer. I didn't know if that was a good strategy or not. I have never been abducted in my life before and from a real vampire. I wasn't prepared for this. I wanted to lash out at my abductor again, break something in his head and go to look for his car . But he was a vampire, and that was scaring me so much. He could hurt me more than I could him. I didn't doubt for a second that I wasn't his first hostage here. Had all of them fought back? Or pretended to fall for his fantasy for perfect love ? What had happened to all these people?!

'' I have been all over the world, Lina.''- Christian crossed arms over his chest and leaned on the wall opposite mine. He was mimicking my pose, I realized.-'' Italy, Spain, France, Greece, Brazil, Turkey. I have been to every city and seen all there was needed to be seen. Well, I had been there when most of the famous statues and bridges were made.''- The vampire licked his lips.-'' I know every little detail about most of the tourist sites now. Some things no one remembers.''- My head began to spin again. It was a lot to imagine what had been to see some of the places thousands of tourist visited now and how many creations had the man in front of me witnessed. Accepting my abductor as a creature that had lived for so long was like someone had taken away my air.

'' This is incredible.''- I said to not let silence between us. Christian nodded without lifting his eyes off me. I wasn't even surprised that the vampire's eyes were glued on me. I felt like a prey, and that didn't make me feel any calmer. No man in my life had looked at me like this.

'' Are you hungry?''- His voice sounded like a caress and I winced because I thought he had somehow touched me and I hadn't seen it. But Christian hadn't moved from his spot.

'' Hungry? What time is it?''- I looked around to see a clock somewhere but there wasn't one. How long I had spent here? How long I was missing? I nearly fainted but I pressed my back more firmly against the wall.

'' It's nearly noon.''- Christian eyed his wristwatch. Lunch! I have spent the whole night in this guy's home and since I woke up it has become noon. So I must be missing for more than 12 hours. My lip began to tremble, but I bit it hard. I didn't want to panic and have a mental breakdown or do something brave like attack the vampire. I repeated over and over in my head that I must be calm and save my strength. That panicking would get me nowhere.-'' Lina, are you all right?''- The dark-haired man was in front of me and his hand touched mine.-'' Do you want something or to sit down?''- My eyes were glued on the wristwatch on his hand and the time on it. Of course Christian would have a fine brand , I recognized it and it only rich men bought it. It was very classy model, with what seemed like a genuine leather strap. I betted it cost a fortune. –'' Angelina?''- He gently touched my cheek and I snapped out of my daze.

'' Please, don't touch me.''- I whispered and he quickly backed away. I was breathing deeply to control myself and to stop the rising panic. What if I never got out? What if he killed me? What if no one found me ? No, stop it! I dug nails painfully in my palms. I had to survive. No matter how hard it was.

'' All right. I am sorry, angel.''- Christian put his hand in his jeans' pockets.- '' If you are hungry, I had made something for lunch last night.''- I blinked rapidly. My abductor had prepared a meal for today? And last night? Before or after the abduction? So he had planned it all?!

'' You know how to cook.''- I said, still in shock. I wanted to yell at him how would he expect me to just have lunch like I was his guest. I had wanted to say so many mean words, to pour all of my anger out. But I didn't. It wasn't part of my plan.

'' Yes, I have learned it a century ago. It became a hobby of mine. Come.''- I followed like a good girl the vampire to the door and held it open for me. I looked at the now empty cups of tea on the table and the plate with cookies. –'' I will clean this up later.''- Christian smiled at me. I exited the room first and waited patiently for the dark-haired man to show me the way to the kitchen.-''There are so many incredible things people can do with food. I have learnt from the best.''- We walked down the corridor and headed right. My abductor knew how cook. Great! Another part of his perfect image and nice behavior. Not only he had let me sleep, made me very delicious breakfast, but now he seemed to be some chef or something. And to add to his good boyfriend material image the fact that he lived in a huge and very well furnished house and he was super tidy man. It was like he wasn't even real or he was trying too hard. Was all of this some sort of an illusion for me? I doubted Christian had treated this nicely all of his victims. No, stop! Thinking about all those poor people that had been at this guy's mercy won't help me.

'' Can you eat food?''- Why bother even learning how to cook if you can't taste it? According to all of those books and movies, the vampires only needed blood to survive. Nothing else.

This house was huge! I had never been to such a big place before. I tried to memorize the way, so I could know where to run when the time comes. I had to know my way around this house. Christian had so many advantages , while I had none. No phone, no money, no car and no information where I really was. No shoes even or a warm coat so I wouldn't freeze to death in this weather outside. I had nothing I could use as a weapon so far. The least I could do for now was to remember where we passed by so I could at least not get lost in here. I tried to remember every details, every little thing I could use as a weapon. That vase maybe, or that shaped like a sun mirror.

'' Well, yes, very small part of it.''- Christian stopped in front of the kitchen and opened the door.- '' It took me nearly two centuries to figure out what I can eat. The blood is my eternal source of food, but I can still consume human food and not get sick from it. ''- The dark-haired man welcomed me into the kitchen. If I hadn't seen this guy's bedroom, bathroom and living room, I would have been surprised from how his kitchen looked. But now I hadn't expected anything else than some sort of a masterpiece, a well spent amount of money. Seriously, this guy's home looked like come to life from some catalogue. It didn't fitted his abductions and the fact that he was insane.-'' Take a seat, Angelina.''- Christian watched me with a smile as I looked around, probably proud I found his home very classy. I didn't want to give him that satisfaction, but I couldn't help it. The color of the walls was apricot and it made the whole room warmer. The kitchen island was a striking Z-shaped island topped with a slab of grey-veined white marble. The vampire didn't stop me as I looked around for a bit. There was a magnificent black stove, integrated wine chiller, a fridge, oak cabinets with glass doors. Big windows, the curtains were pulled aside. A table with four purple chairs in the middle of the kitchen. All of the equipment looked expensive and top class. A perfect kitchen. And again it wasn't messed up at all. There were no dirty plates or cups in the sink, nothing was forgotten on the island. It was too good to be true. I went to the fridge and noticed that there were some fridge magnets on it. Like I loved to do at home. There was some from Italy, Greece, Mexico.

'' Can I have a glass of water?''- I turned around and nearly screamed because Christian was behind me, and he could easily touch me if he reached out.

'' Of course, darling.''- He went to one cabinet and took a glass from it. I hurried to sit down on one of the chairs, because I didn't want to faint or something.

'' Thank you.''- I said like a good girl when the vampire handed me the water. It was wonderfully cold and refreshing.

'' I hope you like my cooking, angel. I made Caprese chicken lasagna.''- Christian blushed a little, like I was his girlfriend and he had cooked for our date. I loved lasagna and I was sure he knew it from his stalking. Another favorite thing of mine to make me like him. I had drank the water and carefully went to place it on the kitchen island.

'' That sounds good.''- I wasn't hungry, but I didn't want to offend him by refusing. Somehow I was certain that the lasagna would be as delicious as his pancake was. Why was Christian trying so hard to make me like him?-'' Do you need any help?''- If I could find some knife or anything sharp...

''I just have to heat it up a bit.''- The vampire opened up another cabinet and handed me the forks.-'' Will you help me set the table, darling?''


End file.
